Einherjar
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Those with more power think they know what is best for humanity, heaven and hell are about to get a very bad wake up call by a secret they tried to bury. Mara, an unassuming demon, finds herself in the middle of an age old conspiracy.
1. Chapter 1

_Centuries ago_

Ansazu observed carefully from the edge of Lake Texoco, the massive city of Tenochtitlan. The city being the capital of the Aztec Empire, whose lands are unwelcoming to gods and demons, was quite dangerous for her to go alone.

However she was Heaven's strongest goddess, on top of that, their competitors are sending a top demon of their own. This would be rare team up between realms.

"Whoever they're sending is late…typical demon." She mumbled to herself. She was in a crouched position, lying on field of maize. She found herself defenseless as a pair of hands covered her eyes and mouth, and a strong magic oppressed her own power.

"Peek a boo." Said a very seductive voice. As she retracted her hands, Anzasu got up, her brown wavy hair waving frantically and ready to attack. But finding herself across a demon, she calmed down.

"You…must be Hild." Ansazu said as she made her pole arm disappear. She looked carefully at the demon. While Ansazu was serene beauty, Hild was sexually stunning. Her wild silver hair was held back by a large intricate golden headpiece as two long strands of hair running past her waist, being tied by two golden cuffs. Her dress, a black piece that split above her knees showed off her legs, while it was cut through the stomach showing much of her cleavage. It was a modified version of their guard uniform, it also perhaps showed her high rank. Dressing immodestly wasn't strictly a hell thing, but gosh…Ansazu herself wore a skin tight valkyrie uniform, with a ballerina like skirt added. She was a girly girl above all else, even if she was a trained warrior. Ansazu also had the unusual traits of having six angelic wings sprouting from the sides of her head, neck and lower back. She could dismiss them at will.

"You must be Ansazu, the spear of Heaven. Demons speak horrors of you back home." She walked past the goddess, looking at the city as well.

"I could say the same. The mention of your name causes shudders everywhere. They say you're next in line for Daimakaichō." Ansazu said as she continued observing the demon, noting she had had a rather rump backside as well.

"They say a lot of things, some folks say you'll be the next _God._" Hild said giving the goddess a smile.

"Probably not…" Ansazu replied, as she lowered her head to Hild's stomach. She placed her hand on it, sensing something.

"If you want grope me all you have to do is ask." Hild said with a welcoming smile as Ansazu retracted her hand. The goddess straightened giving the demon an angry look.

"How irresponsible of you." She said with clear indignation.

"What?"

"Coming into this mission in _that_ condition."

"What condition?" Hild asked with an annoyed tune. Ansazu then realized Hild didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh dear, you don't know…" She said, now looking at her with concern.

"Know what?!"

"Ummm…You're pregnant…" Ansazu said, to which Hild's eyes shot open. At first a look of horror entered her face, followed by pure rage.

"…I am… going…to…kill him." Ansazu guessed she meant her partner in this.

"Oh, how joyful, to know you're going to be a mother!" Ansazu trailed off, looking to the lake with a look of sincere happiness for Hild. "I hope to one day know that feeling."

Hild looked at the woman with a with deadpan look. "You're…definitely something." Hild walked next to her. "Shall we get moving? Thanks to you, my whole week just got ruined."

"Will you be ok?"

"Judging by the last time I got laid, I'm only two weeks in. I'm not helpless, let's go."

Crossing one the bridges that connected to the city, the two women were disguised as travelers carrying large loads on their backs. It was now around 2100, nightfall had covered the area well, the torches illuminating their way well.

"Night are dangerous, do you recall the incidents in this region of the world?" Ansazu asked as they both walked casually.

"The Daimakaichō told me of how those…things killed a dozen demons. As such we haven't dared take a step in here since that happened."

"Thanks to the doublet system we suffered those same casualties as well. But unlike you we've been in active conflict with them since then for the past few centuries. These beings are a threat to all of us and they must be eliminated." Ansazu said with clear intent on ending this once and for all. That kind of determination scared Hild a little as she would kill anything if it meant preserving her conceited notion of balance.

Personally, Hild just wanted to be able to step into Mesoamerica again and expand the power of Hell.

They were approaching the city, the human guards were posted, but paid them no mind as they expected no invasion, much less threats from travelers.

Walking up the streets of the massive city, they both stopped.

"I can believe we're this deep in, whatever enchantments we have on have worked well. The one known as "Tezcatlipoca" should have been able to sense us by now, especially in the night." Ansazu said.

Hild recollected her thoughts, the being known as Tezcatlipoca was their biggest headache, and he kept watch over this territory so long as the night can touch it. He was the reason demons dared not trek in. They moved casually into the temple district, the locals were still active even at night, going about their business, but at a slower pace as several of them were going home. The massive pyramid that could be seen for miles was in front of them. The structure had two large buildings adjacent at the top of the steps. It was truly grand architecture.

"That right there would be the Aztec Emperor, Ahiutzotl." She nudged Hild to look to a party not so far away of officials. The emperor was the one with very impressive clothing, adorned with feathers, along with a majestic golden headpiece. The emperor and his party began walking up the stairs of the temple as the skies began to rumble. All the citizens nearby threw themselves on the floor in a revered bow, to which Hild and Ansazu quickly emulated. As the Emperor continued ascending, a giant structure appeared above the pyramid. Redundant, as it also a pyramid, but floating and rotating in the air.

"They've stolen our tech in order to build that…." Ansazu said with slight anger. Hild realized this was much worse than she thought. Hell should not have waited so long to help these fools retake this place. The Emperor stopped at the top and bowed as well. A figure dropped from underneath the floating pyramid and landed with grace in front of him.

"That's him, that's one of the four, Tezcatlipoca…he's alone. This is perfect." Tezcatlipoca looked human at the very least, his head was obscured by a leopard helmet, his skin tone and features were otherwise indigenous like the man he was facing.

"Your eminence." The emperor said.

"Ah my dear Ahuitzotl, good to see you healthy. Please rise..." His deep and reverberating voice sounded as the emperor stood. They both began walking descending the temple together. "Rise my people, keep on about your business." He commanded and the city came back to life as the people continued on their way.

"I can feel his power…I've always wondered what they are…" Hild said as she and Ansazu tried to look inconspicuously.

"They are anomalies, nothing more." Ansazu said. "As soon he reaches the bottom, we strike, got it?"

"Sounds good to me." Hild replied.

"The Tarascans, they resist us my lord. We tried negotiating, but they've repelled us. We don't have the strength to conquer them either"

"I cannot interfere; I only make sure "the evil spirits" don't come into our empire. Someday the Tarascans and Tlaxcallans will see our way. We must be strong before the coming storm." They both were now at the surface, only feet away from Hild and Ansazu.

"Ready?"Asked Ansazu.

"Ready." With speed, Hild and Ansazu threw a pair of slings towards the entity, wrapping around him before he could even fathom what happened. The slings released a massive column of energy blasting the Aztec emperor a few feet away. What was left was a man sized sarcophagus in the place.

"We did it…we sealed him. Only a goddess can undo that."

"Or a demon." Said Hild.

"Or a demon…" The people began panicking, with the Aztec Emperor ordering some troops towards Hild and Ansazu. However they both shed their disguises and revealed themselves to them with their majestic powers covering the area as they floated above the people. The troops began running away in fear of them. The pair looked towards the floating pyramid as three other figures emerged from it.

"Get ready, with Tezca down, the rest should be a breeze." They both pulled out horns, and pressed their lips to them, releasing a massive call. The sound blasted for miles, above them a small figure appeared before she turned into a portal, where Valkyries began pouring in. While near Hild a purplish portal opened, with a squad of female demons jumping out.

"Now it's gets fun." Ansazu said. Hild was surprised such words came from a goddess.

"You know, I think you and I are going to be good friends…" As they prepared their weapons, Ansazu could only smile at her remark.

* * *

_Present time_

Marller woke up chained to a wall, her head groggy as an ominous chant drilled into her ears. Her blonde hair was messy and drenched in her sweat, their strands covering her vision. Several tribal men, deep inside some stone dungeon, were dancing in front of her as her vision got clearer. From the center of their chant circle a large shadow began forming and rising, Mara began trashing in her bonds, as she could sense the danger. It began to take a feline form, roaring as it slowly approached Mara. She was stricken with fear, paralyzed as it took the shadowy form of a jaguar and lunged at her.

She woke up hastily, accidently bashing her head in the stone coffin she was sleeping in.

"Ow…" Mara slowly pushed the top to the side, dropping to the floor with a thud as she stepped out of the coffin. She was in a cheap looking basement, with roaches and rodents scurrying about. The demon was in her underwear, she felt comfortable as no one dared disturbed her down there. She got dressed in some casual clothes for the hot dry weather there and went upstairs. She was in an antique shop, her base of operations in the region, manned by a unassuming young man behind the counter reading the newspaper.

"Mornin" He said behind the newspaper.

"Mornin" She replied back after a long and and unfeminine yawn. It was about 0900, a bit early for anything, but she asked "Anyone come in?"

"No, someone did call you, Hagall or something." He said, still not taking his eyes of the paper.

"Hmmn…she's probably going to be coming in soon. Please make her feel welcome when she does." She said as she left the store and entered the city of Guadalajara, Mexico.

The slums where she lived in was not pretty look at, but it was a happy place, much more so since she took the neighborhood. None questioned why a "gringa" like her lived there, considering her features resembled Northern European and not anything like the mestizo population there. The deeply religious folk here considered her a blessing; especially funny since she was a demon, which was a thing best not told to a catholic population. A man in a bike waved at her as he rode by, she waved back with a smile, it was good to be loved she thought. She was initially skeptic of Hild's decision to pull back from Nekomi, Japan. But realized it was definitely a sound plan, as it was a losing battle there.

Heaven and Hell both ignored poor neighborhoods like this one, and she used to think it wouldn't really amount to nothing if she set up here. But these people are rich in culture and kindness, a little fixing up and this could become a major demon stronghold.

Mara spent the rest of the morning surveying and making sure the neighborhood economy was running. With expulsion of the drug cartels, people were able to move forward with life and it showed as houses were being fixed and shops being opened. More importantly, she made sure the schools were running.

Sometime later she returned to the shop and saw "cerrado" (closed). She went in, noticing no one on the counter.

"Misses Mara we are in the back." Cried her human servant. She moved with curiosity to the backroom of the shop and found a curious sight. He was giving an almost sensual back massage to a woman on a table. Her back was naked as her blond head rose to meet Mara.

"Oh, you never told me you acquired such a…talented manservant." Hagall said.

Hagall was second in command in Hell. Some time ago she led a successful coup against Hild and usurped the position of Daimakaichō. But it was all a big ruse, as it was all done for Hild's benefit, even if Hild didn't know. Hagall was Hild's most loyal servant through and through.

"His name is Seneca Domingo. It's thanks to him I'm here." She gave a brief smile to Seneca as he continued to massage the demon.

Afterwards Mara took Hagall for tour through the neighborhood. Mara had forced the other blonde to put more conspicuous clothes, as the dresses she usually wore were a bit too much here.

"An increase of seven percent has come from your actions here alone. Very impressive, and Hild thinks so too. We'll be sending more demons soon and they'll be under your supervision." Hagall said.

Mara stopped for a moment. "Me? Supervising?" She asked.

"Why yes! I certainly think you've demonstrated you're capabilities. Nekomi's over, Mara, it's time to move on. You're a first class demon, it's time for you to have the authority that comes with it. We're going to build a power base here and expand our power, heaven won't know what hit them." Hagall said. Mara was shuffling through her emotions, for her to finally be recognized and acknowledged…it was, almost too much too handle.

"Now than before you go crying on me, there's some preparations to do first."

Hagall had bought antennas that would fill the area with demonic energy bringing entirely under hell's domain. They had done the same thing to several other human cities with great success. They were both installing them on several rooftops, where they would invisible to mortals, the spiky antennas looked menacing enough. Mara had just finished installing another one as she swept her hand across her forehead, the dry heat was of little bother to her, but sometimes it felt hotter than usual. "

Next roof" she thought. "A few more and we'll be done." Mara jumped a great length and reached her destination, carrying the last antenna in arm. As she placed the antenna down, she heard a large explosion a mile down.

"What in hell!" She said. She wasted no time and teleported to the location.

Hagall was thrown onto the floor, seriously hurt with a bloody lip. "How…can you resist my illusion.." She said. A short petite Valkyrie walked towards her, polearm in hand. She was a young one, barely even an adult, and a rather childish look with her brown hair tied up in buns. She wore a visor over her eyes, and Hagall realized that was how her powers weren't able to affect her.

"So much for being the number two demon. You're a freak is what you are, you never developed true demon powers, so without your illusions you are nothing!" She said as she grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her to the air. "Pathetic!" She said as she landed a punch to her gut. Hagall winced forward at the pain before the goddess dropped her again. The Valkyrie began preparing a sealing spell, which would trap the demon in an object for a long time, a humiliating blow to hell. As she began singing however, she received a kick to her side causing her to fly off the roof.

"Hagall!" Mara cried as she picked up the blonde demon.

"Forget about me, she's coming back." Following her orders, Mara placed her gently on the floor as the Valkyrie came flying back.

"She may not have normal demon powers, but I do…" Mara said to the goddess.

"I am Chrono, First Class, special duty, unlimited." She recited her license.

"I am Mara, I have a first class license in spanking little goddesses who think they can take on a demon ages above them." She said.

Chrono stared her down through her visor. "I've always wanted to fight you, Mara." She said as she spun her pole weapon around and charged. Mara merely sidestepped at the goddess and ducked to avoid her pole axe. She then grabbed her by the hair, slamming her against the roof. Chrono rose up though quickly and channeled a bolt of lightning at Mara, causing a massive explosion on the roof. Chrono thought that she had a direct hit, but she celebrated too early. Mara stood there with a stoic expression, with captured lighting on her hand.

"Rookie mistake, too unfocused, too rash. Try this one!" She summoned a fire on her other hand and smashed them together, creating a gigantic tornado of fire and lighting. A few minutes later Chrono lied there defeated as Mara picked up her by the back of her Valkyrie suit. She gave her backside a sharp slap, as she the young goddess grunted "I told you! Now tell Lind this, this is my territory now. So butt out! You have one minute to leave." She said, baring her fangs and everything. Chrono, whimpering, jumped off and flew away quickly.

"Good going…" Hagall said as she limped towards her.

"Yeah, let's get you home. You look like trampled turd." After taking Hagall home and fixing her up with magic, she sent her on her way back to hell. Hild later sent a message, congratulating her on her success, making Mara squeel with joy. Overall it was a very productive day.

"Time to close shop Seneca." She told her young servant as he began to prepare the building for the night. It was Seneca's wish that bought to her to Guadalajara. It was a simple wish really.

"Remove the cartels."

And she did, scaring them all of by masquerading as the devil and shooting off some lightning here and there to make sure they got the message. The price was Seneca's servitude for life, not a bad thing really. Especially since one of the many things he gets to do is massage hot demons. Yes, he is very multitalented. She called it a night and retreated to the basement, lying peacefully in her coffin, this time not having dreams of shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Ansazu isn't an OC, neither is Chrono, go read the manga if you disagree.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Centuries ago_

Hild walked through the snowy and cold lands of Siberia, a most unwelcoming place, even for a demon like her. Sexiness however does not take a break even in the face of such chill, now wearing her royal garments, which still showed much of her legs and cleavage.

Ansazu dropped in soon enough, nearly hitting a tree.

"Geez, someone really doesn't want us here." She said as she rubbed some snow from her uniform. Hild noted nothing new on the goddess, she seemed as adorable as before.

"Now who's late?" Hild replied.

"There was some hold up back in heaven, the changing of leaders is always a mess, plus this snow's too much. It's unnatural..."

"Tell me about it." Hild said as she looked at the goddess. Ansazu was really pretty, even for a goddess, she wondered what she looked like if she showed more skin. In hindsight, she was really glad the doublet system existed, controversial as it was, for the day she conquered heaven she would take cute Ansazu for herself. In fact, she blurted it out at that moment to the goddess.

Ansazu while moved at her sweet display of twisted affection simply said. "Aren't you together with someone?"

"It's complicated…" Hild replied. Ansazu stared at Hild for the moment.

"Ha, someone has the body of a mother." She said staring at Hild's slightly wider hips.

"Quiet you, this has been a major pain in the ass. I'm never getting pregnant again." She said, although she did smile as she touched her stomach. Ansazu knew even demons love their children.

They began walking together, on their new mission. "How is the child?" Asked the goddess while keeping alert to her surroundings.

"It's a girl, her name is Urd, she came out with my hair color, though with the straight hair of her father."

"That's sooo cutteee. I want to meet her one day." Said Ansazu. Hild was a bit taken back, Ansazu knew that was slightly impossible. However…

"We'll see, we can arrange some type of treaty talk as an excuse."

Ansazu's face turned serious then, including her voice. "What did your superiors tell you about this operation?"

"I have no superiors, I'm Daimakaicho now." She said.

"Well…that makes thing easier I guess. Congratulations."

"Ehh, it's not flattering, knowing that when you give up your position, you'll die. It was not a fun thing watching the ex-Daimakaicho pass on…at least it was peaceful and painless."

"I'm sure that won't happen for a long time….either way. This is top secret, after the success in Mesoamerica, they want everything swept under the rug. They want to make that look like an isolated incident."

"Though you and I both know it's not true…this is too common in human history to be "anomalies"." Hild said, contemplating. Ansazu narrowed her eyes at the horizon.

"Whatever these…things are, they're a threat."

"Well this one hasn't done anything to us." Hild said while she sidestepped a branch.

"She stole some tech from us, we can't risk it. She calls herself Baba Yaga, unlike the ones back in Texoco, this one doesn't masquerade as a god to be worshipped, but as a witch." Ansazu said while watching a passing bear from afar. Hild felt a small trembling in the earth as she saw the silhouette of something massive heading her way through the thick snow.

"Get ready!" They hid behind some trees as the structure got closer, Hild managed to get a good look at it. It was a two story wooden house, unassuming, if it wasn't for the fact that it was walking on four giant wooden legs.

"What in Ymir's beard?" Hild said.

"Told you, our tech."

The house passed between them, each step it took shaking the very ground. Hild and Ansazu knew what they had to do. "Now!" Cried Ansazu as they both jumped and grabbed a leg as it passed by them.

"It's walking pretty fast for a house with chicken legs!" The demon cried as she began climbing.

"Less talking, more climbing!" They both climbed it fast, even with the titanic movements. Hild and Ansazu now walked on the edge of the house, shimming slowly.

"Why aren't we flying again?"

"She'll likely detect us if we use our powers."

"Right, nothing like good old fashioned super strength am I right?" Hild then stopped at the door and opened it, grabbing Ansazu and heading inside. They were met though with pitch black darkness, only the faint color of their glowing eyes being visible.

"Don't panic, just…" Ansazu began saying before she suddenly grabbed her head as something throbbing probed her mind. Hild was soon afflicted, as images of fear and torment filled her mind.

They both came too sometime later, chained to a wall inside a massive kitchen.

Ansazu groaned as she awoke, with Hild opening her violet eyes slowly.

"Aw, you're both awake." Said a feminine voice. Hild opened her eyes fully to see a woman stirring the contents of a massive cauldron. At first glance she was indeed beautiful native woman of the region, brown skinned and dark slanted eyes. She was dressed typically for this region, a heavy fur dress. Of strangeness however, was the yellow marks she had on her face, which greatly paralleled their own.

Hild was still quite shocked at the mental torture she had just received, but pulled herself together. She was used to adversity like that. Ansazu however was not doing too good, she still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"You…must be Baba Yaga." Hild said and the witch turned to her with a smile.

"A theatrical name, but effective nonetheless." She said walking up to her two prisoners. "Do you like my little house? It's like my own little dimension, you step in and you're mine."

"You, you will pay for this." Hild said, but noting she was unable to summon her powers.

"Pay? you know Ms. Queen of Hell…" she said, surprising Hild. "I used to be a good little girl that would talk to "good" and "bad" spirits like you two. But as I awakened…I saw you for what you truly were…" She said going back to her cauldron.

"…You are creatures that appropriated creation and rule countless worlds with your petty struggles. You lie about the afterlife, when in truth, even you don't know what happens after we all die. And you have this damn war that you drag us all in…When in reality you're both the same. First in, muscled in right?" Hild stayed silent, for she knew what the witch said was right.

"I don't blame you for it honestly, you must see nothing but chaos in this universe, and to bring order is natural. But too much is going to bite you in the ass one day. Like now…" She walked in front of them.

"Hmmmn…I wonder how should I do this? Throw you both in and make a large feast? Maybe I'll stick fruit in your mouths…or better yet, maybe I should just chop off your limbs and make a soup. I've always wondered how creatures like you tasted." She said, pulling out a knife and bringing it ever closer to Hild. She had resigned herself her faith that moment, her only regrets being not able to properly raise Urd.

"I'm just fucking with ya…" She pulled back the knife. "I'm not a cannibal, although would it really be considered so with you? Hmmn…" She was lost in thought. "I'll tell you what I will do though. I'm going to let you go, you will not pursue me and you will not try to find me. Consider this a warning. For next time, the heads of demons and goddesses will start rolling. Do I make myself clear demon?" She said to Hild.

"Perfectly." She said with narrowed eyed. At that moment Baba Yaga thumped the floor with her leg, causing the walls behind Hild and Ansazu to fall outside, as the house passed over them and continued walking away. "Ansazu!" Hild yelled. Ansazu hadn't moved much since she woke up, she was still in a state of shock.

"Hild…Hild, help me." She began to curl up and shiver.

Hild drew a circle a small circle on the ground, glowing with symbols as soon as she closed it. This opened a channel to heaven.

"Hello?" Said a rather deep voice.

"Hey it's me, send some of your people here ASAP, Ansazu's hurt, the mission was a failure." Hild said as she continued tending to the goddess.

"I'm sending a Valkyrie and a medic team now." He said before the channel closed.

"You'll be ok, you'll be ok."

* * *

_Present time _

"I wish for a demon like you…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, because just…no." Mara said, floating in some room of a Mexican adolescent. "Listen, don't waste your wish on me. Get money, get power and you can have whatever woman you have, much prettier than me."

"But…"

"Trust me, you'll regret it, you'll live a life of hardship and wacky shit with me every day. You'll have a large bull's-eye on your head." She said. She floated closer to the boy, holding his head with her hands. "I'm sure you'll grow up to be a handsome man. We demons don't need wishes to be attracted to power, human or otherwise. So what will your wish be?"

Mara soon left with another successful wish. Wishing for financial success would be good in the long run, for she could ask for her favor back when he's rich and powerful. Thinking long term was a plus, but she also needed some immediate success.

Luckily the demons Hagall promised were here. They had set up shop in neighboring districts. Their skills…were varying. But, what can you expect from levels twos?

Still, they were a good help, mostly.

"I'm home…what the? Don't you freeloaders have your own place!?"

With the arrival of more demons, Seneca had turned the shop into an unlicensed bar that he would only reveal at night with the presence of more demons. Currently, all her demon cohorts were there, drinking and being as rowdy as possible, while Seneca simply tended to the bar with diligence.

"Mara-Sama…you…you need to show more leg." Said a female demon, drunk off her mind. Mara simply sighed and sat down. "Seneca, Margarita…"

Despite everything, she had a fun time with her demons that night. In her drunken happy state, she noted how a small move made her life a whole lot better.

* * *

"I am sorry, Mara overpowered me." Chrono said with a light bow on her head.

"It's alright, she's not one of the more powerful demons for nothing. You still managed to overpower Hagall though and that's not something anyone can do. Take a rest Chrono, I'll summon you later." Lind, the boss of the Valkyries, said.

"Thank you Miss Lind." She said before teleporting away. Lind floated inside the training chambers on a sitting position.

"How problematic, it seems Mara is actually a threat when not fighting a losing battle…" Her blue hair gave her stoic look a unique beauty even if she did cut the left side of her hair to her neck level, leaving her right side growing. "Perhaps she needs to fight a losing battle again…" She stepped down on the floor and summoned one of her newest Valkyries. She appeared quickly, a young goddess about Chrono's age. Her Valkyrie uniform having a hood which covered most of her face.

"You have experience with Mara, go and disrupt them." Lind said to which the young Valkyrie replied "will do".

* * *

With images of shadows and darkness, Mara woke up with a fright, pulling her head out of the counter. She had passed out drunk it seemed and noticed some demons were still lingering on the floor.

Later on she met with one of her demon subordinates, Jarnvior, an up and coming second class demon who showed great promise. She was a pretty little thing, with black hair tied into two buns, and a nice form fitting demon uniform. Jarnvior's home base was a tree house she had a human whose wish she granted make for her.

"Ok, so just yesterday I granted a small wish, really simple, fix the water infrastructure of the neighborhood. In return, I asked for his…cooperation, as he's a cop, I thought it would be useful." She said. Mara lay against the wooden wall, small drink in hand in order to help alleviate her hangover.

"That's fine, we need more public officials if we want this to be a stronghold. Let's talk about you now, I've noticed your spell power, you have a lot of talent, just needs more training. As a supervisor, I have to make sure you're up to par, outside…now." Jarnvior was nervous at her boss' sudden want for training.

They took to an abandoned sandy soccer field giving the local urchins some money to go play somewhere else.

"Perfect." Mara said as she and Jarnvior positioned themselves across the field. "Here's what we're going to do. Hit me with your strongest spell!"

"Are you…are you sure?" The demon said hesitantly.

"I can take whatever you dish out, trust me, now attack me." Mara said. Jarnvior than began chanting, summoning a large magic circle around her, bolts of lightning ringing. The bolts went directly for Mara, however she caught him with her bare hands as they condensed into balls of energy into her hands.

"Good one, now a lesson in defense." And she fired the bolts from her hands, Jarnvior panicked, and took put her hands out blocking the attacks and condensing them into a large ball. "Good, good, but what are you going to do with that?" Jarnivor was barely holding on to the ball of electricity, and it soon collapsed on herself, shocking her intently.

"Ha ha ha." Mara laughed at the anguish of her subordinate.

"Not…funny." She said twitching on the floor. As Jarnivor began getting up she said "Alright boss, let's see how you handle this…"

"That's what I like to hear!"

As the demon began a spell circle, the whole soccer field was suddenly flooded with violent torrents of water. Mara was hit hard and thrown against the benches. After getting over the shock, she got up, she was actually hit pretty hard.

"Damn…that was pretty good, I didn't know you had an affinity for water magic."

"I…don't…" She heard Jarnivor near her, hurt as much as Mara was.

"Oh no." Mara quickly grabbed the demon and flew a few meters right as several explosions rocketed the area. They both landed violently, as the explosion reached their back.

Mara finally saw her enemy, walking on the water, a hooded Valkyrie.

"Well if it isn't Mara…" She said, her voice sounding very familiar.

"No fucking way…it seems I can't escape Nekomi." Mara said, helping her subordinate up. "Help me out here; I'll need your help against this little girl." She said to her subordinate.

"You won't be able to stand against me Mara, I was trained by the best." The young goddess said. Mara noted her belt, which contained many little explosives, in addition to her powerful magic.

"You're sisters aren't here to help you Skuld, you're in over your head. " At that, the young goddess took down her hood, revealing her face. Skuld resembled someone in her late teens, with a beautiful face and long flowing black hair all befitting a goddess. "I've heard of your promotion, don't you think sending new blood like you against me is a bit much?"

"No." Was Skuld's answer as she placed her forward, and in the span of a few seconds, used the water around her to fire missiles of ice.

Mara and Jarnivor dodged them easily, but Skuld had teleported herself near the young demon and struck her with the blunt of her poleaxe on her stomach.

"Jarnivor!" Mara said before firing her bolts of lightning at Skuld. Skuld spun her weapon around, deflecting Mara's bolts before grabbing one of her grenades and chucking it back at her.

Mara was out of the blast zone before it blew up, but was hit by Skuld mid-air, plummeting her to the water drowned field. However before Mara could hit the water she fired a gust of wind at her. The attack had too much of a wide arc to dodge, so she was hit with its blunt force, flinging her through the air. Mara then flew back towards her, charging all sorts of lightning spells.

But Skuld managed to recover and saw Mara coming.

"I don't think so! Banpei-Kun!" And then the waters below began to churn as something began to rise over it. Mara stopped her attack to look, a giant machine rose out of the water, at least twenty feet tall. It was a yellow and red machine, with a giant round hear and strange beady eyes and small smiling mouth, his expression frozen as a happy one. This mechanical beast was known as Banpei, a creation of Skuld meant to be an anti-demon weapon. Originally a small robot, who most likely is inside this giant construct controlling it, she had built differing bodies for him.

Its six arms rose out of the water ready to attack. Its round center opened several crevices as rail guns and missile launchers were revealed.

"Pretty underhanded…"Mara said.

"You and Banpei-Kun should catch up…" Skuld taunted. Mara had at times been at the receiving ends of the machine's attacks before. "…you pathetic demon."

At that Mara's eyes narrowed. "Jarnivor, leave the area…now."

"But…"the demon replied.

"Now!" Jarnivor looked at Mara solemnly, before teleporting away, leaving Mara, Skuld and Banpei on the field. Mara said nothing to retort to Skuld, but instead began drawing power and summoning a giant spell circle below her.

Skuld landed on Banpei's head, tensing up and ready for whatever Mara dished out. However the demon sensed something approaching quickly from underneath. Skuld soon noticed it as well.

Mara stopped her attack, the speed of the approaching object coming in fast. "What else did you bring?"

"N-nothing, what the hell kind of demon trick are you pulling?" She said rather nervously.

Mara soon tensed up as another explosion filled the arena. Banpei had blown up rather quickly, flinging Skuld towards Mara, who caught her in mid-air.

Standing on the now headless body of the machine was a lone figure. He wore a simple gray open cloak, with his chest bandaged and black trousers. His face was covered by a stone mask with large goggles eyes and deformed mouth with fangs.

"Fear me creatures, for I am Tlaloc, your incursions on these lands stop now!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Centuries ago_

Hild observed the training of her new future elite guard, demons who were all unique in their own way. Her predecessor made the mistake of being rather elitist; placing importance on the "old families" and her ignorance of the demons beyond the palace walls. This led to their being slums in the demon world, giving Heaven more ammo to criticize. But now, Hild had completely broken that system as soon as she entered office.

The star of this group was Hagall, a most unique demon. Hild had rescued her from creatures attempting to devour her in the wastes of hell and took her in. She then formed a group of other unique demons with her.

"Why can't I have normal demon powers…?" Hagall once asked herself, unaware Hild was nearby.

"Silly girl, then you'd be like everyone else." She comforted the adolescent demon.

She watched as Hagall then completely mind-screw one of her male veteran guards, causing him to crumple on the floor and whimper.

"Ok, that's good, just don't actually cause him permanent damage." Hild said nervously, Hagall then quickly undid her illusions. Luckily the other demon had a strong mind and got up quickly.

Hild didn't know why she was fond of these young demons like Hagall. Maybe she was just trying to fill the void in her heart left by the sudden way her lover and then daughter were torn away from her life. She couldn't fill it with the anger she had Ansazu. She didn't think she'd hate her forever, but it would be a while before she ever forgave her for what she did.

She then recalled a demon that showed real promise as first class. She had however left for Earth, and hasn't come back except to resupply on occasion. As a second class demon, Mara had performed above and beyond. But she kept Hild at arm's length, only dutifully obeying her and nothing else. It made sense of course, Mara's father, Mimir, an old and powerful demon had recently passed on. Hild had also probably reminded her of Urd, whom Mara was friends with as a child.

A promotion would be in order soon for her.

* * *

Tlaloc, as the masked assailant called himself, stood silent as he watched the two women. Mara had touched down on ground with Skuld in hand. They both now stood looking at him, Mara could sense his power…it was dangerous.

"Banpei…" Skuld squeaked. She wasn't extremely worried, since his original body was located inside the giant head…all she would have to do is get to it, but…

"He's fine, don't do anything rash." Mara said. She then was hit by a small drop of water, looking up she saw the downpour of rain come down. Unusual as today was supposed to be the same dry heat as always….

"Tlaloc, the old Mesoamericans had a mythological figure like that...as a rain god." Skuld said, her book knowledge coming into play. "They're not supposed to be real though…"

"There are no such things as gods outside of you prudes." Mara said as she and Skuld walked apart to cover a bit of ground.

"Bitch…" The goddess replied.

"Nerd…"

"Virgin!"

"Enough!" Tlaloc said as giant wave created from the water Skuld had left earlier blasted towards them.

Skuld split the wave in the middle, passing through both of them with no trouble. "Whatever he is, he's obviously using water magic. You think he's rouge?"

"There are no rouges anymore thanks to the doublet system." Mara charged a lightning bolt at him, which he skillfully dodged, landing on the water. He ran on the water, flinging ice missiles their direction made by condensing the rain around him.

Mara and Skuld formed a powerful shield for them both, protecting them from the ice missiles before Skuld let out a water blast of her own. He forced the water to go around him, as he continued his charge. He pulled his fist back, attempting to land a punch on Mara, but she blocked it with her supernatural strength and punched him, but he dodged while also dodging a kick by Skuld simultaneously. He backed flipped into the water, floating in the air.

"Arrogant beings, taking anything you see." He began spinning rapidly, diving into the water and formed a watery tornado. Mara and Skuld held on to the benches as the wind was sucking them away.

"Damn it you crazy demon, do something!" Skuld screamed at Mara. Mara decided to do the only that could be done, she let go and let herself be sucked in. "You're crazy!"Skuld screamed at the demon.

Mara plummeted through the surface of the waterspout, coming through the other side holding on to the assailant. At the very moment, the waterspout collapsed as Mara tossed Tlaloc down into the flooded soccer field. As he sunk he parted the waters, allowing him to land on the surface of the field as he was flanked by the walls of liquid.

He then made massive step on the earth, which quickly shook its very foundations as along with a tremor, a big fissure erupted from his foot. He jumped as the waters he parted came rushing back, now being drained into the fissure.

"He must be tired of having his element used against him." Mara thought as she still felt the downpour he caused, the drops hitting her skin at a constant rate. At that moment Skuld unleashed some firebombs at him, but he then revealed another affinity as a giant column of earth blocked her attacks.

"Damn it!" Skuld cried as she flew upwards, the wings of her angel helping her.

Tlaloc then made some rock small rock stalagmites rise from the earth and shot them at Mara. They came in fast and while she was quick, one grazed her side, ripping a piece off her corset. "Ugh." She held on to her side, her anger beginning to get a hold of her.

Skuld meanwhile was continuing to hit him with her bombs, to which he continued blocking.

"You're all pathetic, two against one and I've had the upper hand. Failures…"

"Failures? Pathetic?" Mara thought, her anger boiling. "That's it…" Mara said as she charged downward, her anger at it limit. Before Tlaloc could attack, she had encased herself in a shield of electrical energy. As he tried to launch his earthly projectiles, they were broken apart before they got near her. Before he knew it the demon crashed into him, but Mara was focused as he was dazed. She punched out his mask, fracturing into a million pieces as it revealed his young native face with suspicious yellow markings. But she didn't care as she begun to punch him with her electrically charged fist, pounding into him brutally as years of buildup frustration and rage was let go.

"I…am not…a failure!" She said with each punch.

Getting his thoughts straight, the now unmasked Tlaloc pulled the ground under him to rise suddenly, causing her to fly off him.

"My lord! I have failed!" He said as he extended his hands outward, his face extremely bloodied and bruised.

As Mara prepared to attack again a sudden mass of shadowy tentacles began forming around him. Tlaloc's blodied face looked at her with hate as he the shadowy mass enveloped him and then sunk back into the earth, disappearing. She touched down on the now drained field, breathing heavily, hair wet and eyes closed.

The rain at that moment stopped.

Skuld ran towards Banpei's head, pulling his real smaller body out and hugging the small robot tenderly.

Mara fell on her knees, the emotional turmoil she just had having drained her of her vitality.

"Hey…you ok?" Skuld asked, her robot standing next to her.

"Yeah…yeah…"

Skuld could sense several demons closing in. It was probably not a good idea for her to stay there. "How are your sisters?" Mara asked, looking down.

"Bout' the same, Urd is still freeloading off Bell and Keiichi."

"Never changes…except you, you've seem to have matured a bit." She said patting the young goddess head.

"Shut up…" Skuld said as she looked away with cheeks flushed.

"You should probably go now." Mara said, sensing her cohorts coming in.

"Yeah." Skuld summoned her angel wings and floated off the ground. She looked back "Next time, we'll finish this!" She said as she flew off.

Mara smiled briefly before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

When Hernan Cortes conquered the Aztec empire all those centuries ago, he fathered an illegitimate child with the daughter of Montezuma II, the Aztec Emperor. Combining the bloodlines of Mexico's natural ruler and its conqueror created a dynasty that never was.

But the Aztec Empire never truly died. All these centuries, in secret, there has been a society in Mexico, Guatemala and Belize that have altered the variables in the region all this time. They are the Mejica Nova, the succession of the Aztec Empire… and the society was currently led by Alejandro Nunez Rodriguez, better known as Montezuma IV.

Based inside a forgotten and half buried pyramid in the wilderness, Montezuma IV sat diligently in his desk, situated in a stone room deep inside. He was young man, having the burdens of ruler ship thrust on him too soon. He tied his hair into a ponytail and had two small earrings on each ear styling it and the suit he wore was fitted for him. He was effective, running things as they have been run, waiting for the fated day their gods would return and drive Mexico and its people into a utopian future.

"Sir!" A suited guard with a jaguar mask came in. "Tlaloc is back! He's hurt!"

Montezuma ran with his guard to the center chamber of the pyramid, where Tlaloc was being tended too by many masked attendants.

"My liege!" Montezuma said as he helped to sit the bruised man down. "What happened?"

"Demon…" He said. "Too strong."

"I warned you, my lord, to let me handle this." He said. He looked to the giant jaguar statue that protruded from the northern wall. "It's good that he saved you."

"Tezcatlipoca's will is ever reaching, even while sealed." Tlaloc said as his breathing slowed. "…I wanted to show the demons my strength."

"My lord, as powerful as you are, you cannot underestimate the demon's powers. Your sealed brethren can attest to that." Montezuma said with all respect to the "god" before him.

"If I would have captured her…"

"Like I said…" The human sovereign spoke. "…let me handle this."

* * *

Mara eyes opened slowly as they set on the wooden rooftop of her base. She was in one of the rooms upstairs, lying on an empty bed.

"Boss, glad to see you up." Seneca said, standing beside her. She tried to get up, but his hand gently pushed her down. "Not yet…" He said and Mara could feel through her soreness that it was a good idea.

"Ughh…why didn't you put me in my coffin at least?" Coffins provide her with an absence of sound and light, granting her a deep sleep she couldn't get elsewhere.

"That is un-gentlemen like behavior." He said with a bow. "You're demons were here up until recently, they've been taking care of you, refusing to lave your side until I threw them out."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day."

"Geez…" She said.

"They're a good group of people, boss, they can handle a day or two without you." Mara lifted up her blanket and noted she was naked, except for the bandage coverings around her torso. The wound she suffered must been worse than she thought. "I'll leave you to rest, call me for anything, just don't get up." He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Mara laid there, body still sore and decided that sleep indeed was the best course.

* * *

Hild sat at Nidhogg's, hell's central computer, main room. She watched everything intently, as these were trying times. The computer was linked to whoever runs hell, and she could somewhat interface with it. It was able to track and see every demon under normal circumstances and read their status and life force. She had watched Mara's battle intently, at first the one with Skuld was business and she watched it like an entertaining boxing match.

But when Tlaloc came in…she was greatly alarmed and put a massive strike team on standby, while alerting all of Mara's subordinates to rush in. And when Mara broke off his mask, and she saw those yellow markings…

"This…is troubling." She said to herself. "I'm getting the feeling Ansazu was very wrong." Flashbacks of the battle at Lake Texoco and her humiliation by Baba Yaga came to mind. "She said they were anomalies, erroneous propagation of human kind…and that we took care of the last of them." She stood up walking out of the mainframe and into her lair. "Perhaps a call to Ansazu is in order…no, maybe…maybe I should wait and see a fresh perspective on this."

* * *

"So, you were doing well in the battle against Mara, but the reinforcements she had overwhelmed you?" Lind asked as she debriefed Skuld.

"Yup." Skuld said, swerving on her tip toes innocently.

"Nothing else? Really?"

"That would be it, Lind-Sama." She said.

"Well, you're dismissed then." Lind said. Skuld stepped back slowly, before running out of the classroom. She gave a heavy sigh, her two angels sensing her distress appeared from her back. The symbiotic beings attached to her each took on of hands. "What am I going to do? Our shares took a hit thanks to Mara."

She heard a knock on her door then. As Lind opened the door, she was surprised to see…her.

"Anzasu-sama!" The administrative goddess and former Valkyrie leader came in, smiling in her usual warm smile.

"Lind, I have a small mission from you." She said, and despite her small smiles and cheeriness, she had a worried aura around her. If heaven's strongest goddess is worried, then how worried could Lind be?


	4. Chapter 4

Cinco de Mayo came, eliciting a massive celebration in the city and the neighborhood was no exception. Mara heard the sweet sounds of the trumpets, violins and guitars as she gulped down her margarita. She sat on a stall in an outdoor bar, as her demons danced to the festivities in the streets like if they were locals.

Jarnviour played a pretty mean violin, even though it's usually in a classical manner, she can dish out the festive sound as well.

"Ma-chan…" This is why she couldn't be as happy as her cohorts on this holiday. The meeting she had been dreading for the night finally came. She didn't look at her and continued to sip.

"Hild-sama…" She said with a sigh. The demon leader's avatar was aged appropriately for such festivities as she ordered a drink for herself. She could tell it wasn't Hild's complete form because her hair had less bulk.

It's been a few weeks since the Tlaloc incident, and Hild wanted to "make sure my dear Ma-chan is holding up". She knew it was lies, she just wanted to spy on her.

"You've been doing a good job lately." Hild said, her finger trailing around the rim on her glass. Mara stayed quiet, not answering to her praise. Hild's eyes narrowed in annoyance at her lack of answer. "You know you usually coo in excitement when I praise you. Since it doesn't come often…"

"You know…" Mara said as she stood up looking dangerously at her boss. "MAYBE I CAN'T FUCKING TELL WHEN YOU'RE FOR REAL!" At that the music stopped, all eyes being on them. Jarnivor's mouth hung open at what she did. One mean look from Mara put them back to playing. She then sat down calmly, gulping down a large amount of her drink. Hild who at first looked with a face of slight shock, was now just sitting with a blank stare.

"Am I really that snarky?"

"Only you're daughter beats you." Mara said, pushing her empty cup to the bartender. "I'm sorry for the outburst Hild-sama, you can discipline me as you wish." She said as her cup was refilled.

"Do you remember when you're father died?" Hild asked. "He gave me some last words that I've never told anybody." Mara looked at Hild with very peaked interest.

"What do you mean "he gave you some last words" why was I never told?" Mara's temper was getting dangerous again.

"Because it was the sentimental outreach of a dying demon Mara, and even then I couldn't accomplish what he asked of me. The simplest of tasks, to protect you and make his legacy proud and in that I have failed horribly." Hild took a large gulp as well. "I should have taken you in my home and shaped you into a better demon. I owed it to Mimir, he was a...father figure to me before you were born." Mara got up, walking away slowly.

"I am a better demon Hild-Sama…and I don't need to prove that to anyone, especially you." She said as she walked out of sight. Hild merely sighed and before taking another gulp.

Walking in an alleyway, Mara held back her tears, thinking of her father. "What would you have me father? What do I even want?" As she walked she noticed a man resting against the wall, overdressed for the occasion as he smoked a long pipe. His long tied hair swung at the breeze the night was giving. There was a bag at his feet filled with some leaves she couldn't care for.

Nonetheless she continued walking and minding her own business, where suddenly her heeled foot broke a trip wire. A horseshoe then hit her face with great trauma as she fell with a concussive force at the blunt trauma, groaning loudly as she clutched herself. Normally mundane object wouldn't really hurt her, but a horseshoe is a good luck object, a weakness of hers. She grabbed where she was hit, near her eye, she was bleeding heavily. Before she could move the man came in with his bag and opened it above her. The Aztec Emperor let loose a myriad of four leaf clovers on her, knocking her out.

A few minutes later, Hild came down the alleyway. "Ma-Chan, come back. You're being too thickheaded; I really did mean it when…" Hild then noticed the scene was suspicious, she could smell spilt demon blood. Stepping closer she noted several four leafed clovers scattered around. "Oh no…"

* * *

_Mara was trying to hold herself back, but she was mess of tears. Her adolescent body unable to contain her emotions. She stood before her father, as he looked at her with warm eyes, deep in their estate._

_"Do not cry my child, this disease eating at me is just a sign I must go." Much like her, he was a blonde demon. As they are unable to age in the physical sense, they retain their beauty through their extremely long lives._

_"But, I'm…I'll be alone…you can't die daddy!" She placed her hands on the coffins and she was unable to hold her tears now. Mimir placed his hand on her cheeks, trying desperately to comfort her._

_"One day, you will show the world, my little Sinmara, why the name title of "Mara" has been feared by heaven and earth alike." He said as his arm loosened and fell, hanging off the coffin. Mara stood quiet, with tears running down her numb face as she fixed her father into a more dignified position with his arms crossed. His face was that of bliss, with a smile on, a few seconds later his whole being dissipated into red particles that drifted through the air._

* * *

Mara woke up, her hair drenched with sweat, body naked and chained to the wall. Her body was decorated with many good luck charms and beads all around her body. Her wound on the left side of her face, near her eye, was throbbing, but it was closed now. It had been cleaned, but it still hurt, she could feel it scabbing.

The good luck charms sapped her powers, making her as helpless as a human.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, she was soon kept awake by masked female attendants. They came in with sponges and some other materials. Their mask was that of a featureless humanoid face, their only distinguishing feature being big lips.

"What…what are you stupid humans doing?" she asked as they began to scrub her body.

"We are cleansing you for the ritual." One of them said. Mara stayed quiet, she was not in the mood to argue with human cultists. Once they finished, putting the cleaning equipment to the side, they took some brushes.

As it came up to her face, she closed her eyes, trying to turn away, but the others held her head in place as the brush passed between her lower face, covering her mouth to right under her ears. Then they painted another big line above her eyes. After they finished painting, they began to unshackle her. First however they had placed a metal collar on her, attaching several chains. Then after she was unshackled, her forearms were quickly bound behind her back. She had no energy to fight back and was barely even able to stand.

Four of the attendants then led Mara by the chains in her neck, her legs were wobbly, but they were patient. Finally once she had her balance, they began to drag her through the halls of the place, she could see she was inside some stone structure. What was curious however, how she could detect some higher tech running through the walls. "Humans…they don't know what they toy with." She thought. She saw many guards posted throughout her walk, all masked with jaguar helmets, their expressions hidden under the fur. They had pole axes and spears similar to what heaven uses, meaning they can most likely channel energy. "I don't think anyone has realized what these mortals have been doing."

Not having the energy to think further, she let herself be guided until they reached a large chamber. She was immediately enthralled by the giant massive statues popping out from the wall. On one side was a head of giant feather snake, with its mouth wide open. On the other side was a giant bird head, also with its mouth wide open. The last two walls were decorated with a giant face similar to the masks the attendants wore, while the wall directly across from her had the giant unmistakable face of a jaguar.

There were many people here, dressed with a mixture of modern suits, dresses and old native headdresses. She recognized the man who assaulted her, having an elegant feathered headdress and carrying a snake staff while still wearing an expensive looking suit. With a point of his finger the female attendants pulled Mara towards the jaguar statue. She saw then saw Tlaloc, standing in a corner with his own unique mask.

"Hey, how's your face?" Mara asked with an evil smile towards him.

"Not as bad as yours is about to be." Tlaloc answered back. Mara could not retort that and her face scowled.

They released her neck and bounds and then tied her wrists to a chain pulley embedded in the jaguar statue, pulling her up and causing her to hang by them. Mara was nearly subconscious at this point, but still held on.

"One of the biggest vices our ancestors did was the practice of human sacrifice. Thousands and thousands of lives were needlessly wasted in a misguided effort to appease our gods. But our gods at that time were non-interventionists and could not stop the practice. It is a shame in our history, as bad as European crusades or the Holocaust, but unfortunately, before we begin a new era one more sacrifice is needed." He said. "I hate having to do this, especially to a woman, demon or not." He stepped in the middle of the room.

"Lord Tezcatlipoca! Hear us!" They all spread their arms in complete reverence towards the jaguar statue. "We have presented one last tribute to you! A demon in order to fuel your final release! Please appear before us and take what is yours! So you may guide us in the flesh!" The whole temple began shaking mildly, Mara was nervous at what was to come, this was resembling her dream almost completely. The mouth of the jaguar began to pour a black shadowy substance, similar to what had pulled Tlaloc out of the fight, it dripped slowly onto the floor beginning to form a mass of shadow that rose slowly. It began to rise higher, reaching her level and taking the form of a jaguar's head. Mara's heart was beating hard as the creature headed towards her. It began to roar, its sounds burrowing into her head, causing her to shake in her chains as complete fear overtook her.

The creature lunged at her and her world was filled in darkness.

* * *

Lind rested on the head of a statue of Krishna, one of the more important Hindu gods. She was in a location in India, where Ansazu had sent her saying there were "disturbances" in the area. It must have been serious if they wanted to send her.

She dropped down and walked casually on the empty temple grounds she was in, suspicious as it was. She hasn't found anything yet however, and it was annoying. Walking several feet she stopped before the statue of the Hindu god, Ganesh, the multi armed elephant deity.

She sighed "This is going nowhere…" She said to herself.

"Krishna was the best of us, the man whom you idly just sat on. He embodied purer ideas than your little angel wings can blow in a second." Said a male voice. She quickly armed herself with her pole-axe as she looked at all directions. "In front of you." Lind looked at the statue, where it was now evident the voice was coming from.

"Show yourself."

"As you wish." He said as the statue broke apart, Lind covered her eyes from the debris and smoke. The figure that appeared was that of hindu man, with suspicious yellow markings shaped like Hindu characters on his face and headdress that adorned his head, where his shoulder length hair fell freely from. He wore a simple orange robe with wooden sandals.

"Who are you?"

"Ganesh, lord of obstacles."

"What do you want?"

"To capture you." He said as another set of arms grew out of his body. He summoned weapons on each one, including an axe, a scimitar a straight sword and even a katana. Lind began the battle and charged at him.

* * *

Mara was now chained to a stone tablet at the top of pyramid, she rose her head and she could see where she was. She seemed to be an old pre-Colombian city, floating in the middle of a lake, covered in a beautiful night. She couldn't see a soul on the streets but she could hear someone climbing the steps ever so slowly.

"Just please…kill me." She said, really to on one in particular.

"No, no killing." Said a deep voice as she began saw who was climbing the steps. He was dressed similarly to Tlaloc, except with no bandages in his upper body and just a sleeveless shirt. The mask he wore was unsurprisingly another jaguar mask, but this one was heavily detailed in stone, well carved.

"Who…who are you?"

"Tezcatlipoca, the night itself." He said.

"Where are we?"

"Your mind…but if you mean the landscape, this is my city, Tenochtitlan. Which I built with my three brothers." He said as he stood over her, looking down on her helpless body. "A long time ago a team of demons and gods attacked here and sealed my brothers and myself, dooming this civilization to conquest and colonization. Do not worry though, I don't hold you responsible." He stepped around her and stood at the edge, looking down on the city. "There are bigger things to worry than arrogant beings like yourself." He turned around and walked back towards her. Mara was still in deep fear, even if this was her mind. "Did you know how the people here used to sacrifice women like you?" He summoned a dagger to his right hand. "They would cut upon the abdomen." He took the dagger up her stomach, without touching her. She was frozen in fear. "And then take the still beating heart." He summoned a dark heart in his left hand and held it towards the sky. "This was the ultimate offering to my brother, the sun god." He made the heart disappear and looked at her. "Now it's time for your sacrifice." He bought the dagger down to her stomach.

Mara once again woke up, with a great soreness in her body and mind. Luckily, the charms were gone and she was able to get up and summon her uniform on herself. She found herself unable to teleport out as was her first instinct.

She then looked forward and saw the giant chamber he was in, she seemed to be deeper in the pyramid, judging by the musky smell and lack of human maintenance it has received. What caught her attention were four intriguing looking sarcophagus on the other side, attached to the wall. Three of them were open…one was however not.

"Come." Tezcatlipoca's voice rang in her ear and her body began to move forward against her will.

"No!" She tried to hold back and managed to struggle, but a shadowy tentacle came out of the still closed coffin and wrapped around her hand.

"Do not resist" He said as he pulled her.

"NO!" She resisted more, actually managing to pull back, but another tentacle came and wrapped around her abdomen. "I will not…take part of this!" Her will impressed him, but he was not in the mood for this. Another tentacle came in and wrapped around her mouth.

"Quiet!" he said as he pulled her close, pulling her hand which was reaching for his sarcophagus. Mara tried to resist one last time, but was unable to stop her hand from touching the stone circle on the center of the coffin. As she touched it, red energy began circulating through the object, causing the mechanism in and out of it to start moving. With one final click, it opened in four, sending her flying some feet. As she was on the floor she observed the now open coffin releasing a black smoke that quickly disappeared, leaving it open and empty. She stood up and ran towards it, touching it to see where it went. However she soon realized her mistake and looked behind her. He was there, standing still looking at her. She backed up as he approached her.

"Thank you." He said as he plunged his hand in her chest.

* * *

_Several months later_

"We are literally in the shit now…" Hild said as sat upon the roof of her castle in hell. Seated next to her was Hagall and a blue haired female demon.

"You must be if you're desperate enough to restore me. You couldn't change me back to my gender though?" Said the blue haired female, tossing her hair back.

"I can't work miracles, Welsper." Hild said. "I've failed as your leader, Mara is missing in action, all the demons that were stationed in Mexico are now trapped there thanks to Tezcatlipoca and now my own home is beginning to crumble as our systems can't even fight off the basic virus."

"Hild-sama…" Hagall said.

"And now the damn portals have stopped working, meaning we are trapped here while other demons can't even return home." She covered her face with her hands. "I think…the mistakes of my past are beginning to come back at me."

"What mistakes?" Welsper asked.

"I suppose it's time I should tell you this piece of confidential information. What does it matter now?...some centuries ago me and a goddess teamed up in order to take down four "anomalies" that had sealed off Mesoamerica and its population from us. We demons didn't even dare trek in it, while the gods were fighting a futile war against just four people! But finally, we combined our resources and initiated a black ops operation in order to seal off Tezcatlipoca first and then we were able to seal off the other three. Now it seems that someone has freed Tezca and possibly the other ones…but I've been thinking. All throughout out human history, we have been in conflict with similar beings that have popped up, I myself have fought a few without giving a second thought…but I feel." Hild was interrupted by a strange feeling coursing through her. She stoop up with narrowed eyes.

"Hild…Hild-sama?"

"Get ready…" She said as she flew down.

* * *

"We should gather an army and just attack him." Anzasu said, speaking to a large speaker floating in her office.

"That would be unwise." God's voice said. "The balance is already disrupted now as it is. Laying siege on Earth now could possibly tear it up." He said. Ansazu slammed both her fists on her desks, but she sighed.

"You're right…you're right. That's why you were chosen for this role." Despite her words, there was no hint of jealousy or bitterness. "We still haven't found Lind, I fear we may sent her to her doom."

"If she was dead we would know." He said. "We need to be patient…and have faith."

"Yeah…have faith…" The goddess said. "If you'll excuse me…" She said as she stood up.

"Anzasu!" He said to which she stopped. "Don't do anything rash…"

"You're not the only one with patience, now you need to have faith in me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hellllooo! My good people, come and get your free potions. One per person please!" A woman, whose face was covered by a veil, rode in on a small wooden boat with a great number of potions in vials and canisters.

The curious villagers of an assuming little village on the banks of the Amazon river, where the architecture was that some of the houses were built and floated over the water of the massive river, came curiously to the visitor and her wares.

"No charge, one per person." She said as she started handing them out to all the villagers that came to her. It was mostly women, as the men were out fishing. Mara grabbed a vial and opened it, smelling the contents because she was honestly highly wary of a random person giving free potions to a poor village like this. What she smelled instead quelled her fear, but raised her suspicion. "Huh, this is legit stuff." She said. "This up Urd's alley."

It had been several months since the incident and Mara had been found knocked unconscious in a remote area on the Amazon, she was bought to a village where she was healed and patched up. Unfortunately, she had lost her powers and was completely helpless. It wasn't just being denied her powers...Tezca fundamentally trapped her in a mortal body. Vanity aside for for them, a god or demon's true form is an incomprehensible thing…and she was now stuck in human form. Not just stuck, but victim to its necessities, like real hunger and thirst. It was disheartening to say the least, and she tried not think about it too much, pretending she was just a lost _gringa_ who decided to stay and make a life here.

She used her skills in textiles, improving everybody's understanding of it and creating quality clothes for everyone. She operated out of the local church, where she ironically lived.

She grabbed another potion, just to make sure.

"Hey, one per villager lady." The woman said.

"Hold your horses." Mara said as she sniffed it too. After giving it some thought, she put them both back.

"You're not taking one?"

"I'm fine." The depowered demon said as she walked away. Her immune system was just fine ad she once again tried not to think about how these potions were made from materials you can't get on this plane. Whatever the woman was, demon, goddess or other...she decided not to get involved.

* * *

Mara dressed locally now, having her hair parted to the side by a flower and dressing in a long red dress. She was the object of obvious affection of a lot of men, but if she had to settle into this human life she supposed she'd end up marrying Tulio, a local handsome fisherman who was very shy.

She sighed as she sat on the church's porch, knitting.

"Hey."

Mara shot her eyes forward to see the potion woman, still veiled, looking at her.

"Leave me alone, I don't want any trouble, whatever the hell you are." Mara said, continuing knitting. Her demon markings were still there, which were an object of curiosity for some people, she told them they were tattoos from the U.S.

"What is a demon doing here being all useless?" She said.

"What is a human doing with star dust?" Mara retorted, that being the main ingredient in those potions she gave away, along with other ingredients that don't appear on this planet.

"You assume I'm human." The woman spat back.

"You assume I'm a demon." Mara said.

"I know a demon when I see one. Even if she is weird looking." She said as she darted around her.

"Go away." The woman continued staring at her, making Mara uncomfortable. The demon got up to head inside where she could finish her textile work in peace.

"Wait." She called as Mara turned around to her with a frustrated but curious expression. The woman walked up to her and gave her a piece of paper. "These are the directions to my home in the forest. If you're interested in some…magic…come see me." She said as she left back to her boat. Mara was about to crush the paper in her hand, but something inside her prevented her from doing so.

* * *

_"Thank you." Tezcatlipoca said as he plunged his arm in her stomach. Mara couldn't feel pain, but what she felt was much worse. Her senses were being cut off, she feel her ability to use magic slip away. In essence, she began to feel truly weak and vulnerable. She pulled his arm back as she collapsed on his feet._

Mara woke up, earlier than she would like too, like she had been everyday. Ever since that incident she's had that same nightmare. She feared it would never go away.

* * *

The following day and a bit past noon, Mara changed into some cargo pants and long sleeved shirt, along with a hat and left the village. At the outskirts she saw a lone boat with a man fishing, she waved to him with some enthusiasm.

"Hey Tulio, I'm going to gather some herbs. Be back later!" She said as the man looked back with a perplexed expression.

"Um…watch out for the anacondas." He said as she walked up the banks of the river.

The directions were straightforward to someone who knew land navigation, which she did, as it was part of her long schooling back in hell. She reached a small clearing with a wooden two story house, whose wood didn't appear to be of native kind.

Mara knew she could be walking into a trap, but she didn't care at that point.

She knocked on the front door and after a minutes of no answer, opened it herself. Walking in she noticed immediately that the space didn't add up, she appeared to be inside a large wooden longhouse, with various rooms to the sides. This looked like a chieftain's house and center of authority of some warrior tribe. This was impressive magic, the way it was actually there was actually more space inside that what should possible, some demons do similar things for their lairs on Earth, but Mara preferred to live off the land.

"Over here." Mara turned her head to see the woman, now unveiled and wearing a fur dress meant to be worn in cold weather. What alarmed her immediately were the yellow markings on her face, like Tlaloc's, placed in the same place that gods and demons have. Hers resembled the shape of a mortar and pestle, very simple tools used to cook.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"I'm debating it." She said.

"Heh, whatever, it'll be a welcome release from this miserable existence." Mara said as she walked past her, ignoring her completely.

"Hey, you're depression is rubbing off me." She said as she began following her, looking at how Mara curiously looked at all the objects in her house, which were mostly animal heads.

"You're a psychologist now?"

"I dated Carl Jung for a while, so yes...but, I'm actually very curious about your condition demon. How about I give you food and you stop touching my stuff?"

* * *

"You're not the first person I've seen with yellow markings. I want to know, what are you?" Mara said as she poked at her slab of meat the woman had provided.

"Humph, good question. I've only met one or two like me, but I've heard of others throughout the centuries. Same story mostly, we were born human and then one day…we're not." She said as she ate her own piece of meat she had prepared.

"That's it?"

"That's all I'm telling someone rude like you." She said.

"Fine, my name is Mara, short for Sinmara, what's yours?"

"I have a lot of names, but the Slavs called me "Baba Yaga", it's a theatrical one, but an effective one." Mara now got a good look at the woman, she seemed to be of some Asian descent, with brown skin, and was very pretty. "Call me Yag for short if you must." She noted Mara was still pensive.

"I can see how you people being humans could be a problem."

"How is it a problem? And what do you mean you people?" Yag asked with some annoyance.

"Not from my perspective, but whatever…do you know the name Tezcatlipoca?" she asked. Yag looked down on her food, thinking. "I think he's also of your same litter" Mara added, after all she had suspected now more than ever that the Jaguar god had similar markings on his cheeks and forehead to Tlaloc.

"I know of him…the Inuit tribes whispered his name to my people. All the way to Alyeaska was the Aztec's power felt." Mara dug through the memories of history lessons, Alyeaska was the old name of Alaska...

"Geez." She thought of the implications of it, but quickly took her mind of it. "He was stuck in a coffin for devil knows how long and I was forced to free him. He's the reason why I'm like this." She said as she stretched out her hand, noting her new found mortality. Mara's fist then clenched, as she suddenly grabbed her plate and threw against the wall. "How could I have been so stupid!" a stray tear ran down her eye and along the scar on her face. The wound she had suffered from the horseshoe, its impact would be there forever. After a moment of silence she said "Sorry about your plate." and looked away.

"It's fine. "

Mara sat down again, looking about as well as snow in the Middle East.

"Wanna see something cool?" She asked, for some strange reason wanting to lift the demon's mood.

* * *

In the center of the longhouse, Yag pulled on the head of a bear, as the wall behind it opened, revealing a swirling mass of energy.

"That leads to the Eagle Nebula, light years away from here and my source of stardust." Mara, amazed at this then asked.

"You can breathe in space?…you can survive walking in that radiation?"

"More or less…it's uncomfortable to say the least." She said as she closed the wall. "You demons walk around there just fine."

"We're cosmic beings though…"

"And this one…" She said, opening another portal by pulling an Elk's head. "Portal to Heaven, where I usually pick some herbs...which technically isn't illegal."

"Impossible…you need a "gate" for that."

"I'm a cheater Sinmara, haven't you gotten that already?" Mara grabbed the witch by her shoulders with an expression of pure desperation.

"Do you have one to hell?"

"I did, and it was working fine till months ago…" She looked away, as to not see Mara's face of disappointment. "…something weird is going on lately…" With a defeated face, the demon stepped away with her head low.

"How often do you go to heaven and hell?" She asked looking at another portal, this one with a tiger head as its seal. It read "svartálfar", a plane only first licenses are authorized to go into.

"In the last four centuries? Not much, I have to be very careful since they're not too keen on me on stealing their tech. How do you think I built this place?"

"I've never heard of you though…" Mara said as surely this should have been public knowledge.

Yag smiled at her. "Of course you wouldn't."

"Why were you giving those villagers potions? They won't have to worry about their health for years with that." Mara asked.

"Good deed for the week." She replied and then the walked around her longhouse some more, showing her wares and even some books. "Humph. Can't remember the last time I had guests…listen…" She said. "…changed my mind, I'm not killing you…"

"That's a relief." Mara said sarcastically.

"Come back tomorrow, I'll have something for you."

* * *

As Mara headed back to the village, she couldn't help but to feel her spirits having been lifted. The…friendliness of Yag was welcome, even if it was unusual or even a little ironic. She still had nightmares of the jaguar god however, his presence haunting her dreams. But as she laid in the church's hospitality wing, the nightmares that night never came.

The following day Mara was walking around the village on her way to a small textile delivery, with a small boy riding on her shoulders and another on her back, her endurance was still slightly above human levels still, not by much though.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you more stories about how Mara the Great conquered Japan…" She said as she came face to face with Baba Yaga, veiled of course. She had a serious look on her eyes.

"Oh...hi, I was going to go in a few hours."

"Come with me…now."

* * *

"What in the Hell happened here?" Mara asked as she saw a large path of destruction that ran at least a quarter mile through the forest. "It looks like a bomb was dropped here."

"Worse I'm afraid…" Yag took off her veil. "A century ago, I captured a creature known as the "chupacabra" in México who was terrorizing the country side. I bought it here and forced it to stay dormant, only eating a few wild animals every year…but something must have caused it to go a bit haywire. It'll start going after your village's livestock…And if it's hungry enough...those children that tug at you as well. " She said as Mara's face did not betray her worry, even if she did hide it. "…but this is a blessing in disguise, for it's perfect for what I want to do with you." Mara turned to her, suspicion in her face. "You are going to fight and subdue this beast."

Mara looked at her. "You're crazy. I'm out of here." She said turning around. "I should have known better than to think you wouldn't laugh at me either."

"I'm giving you a chance to restore your powers!" She said to which Mara stopped. "How else are you going to be able to fight the Jaguar god if you can't even fight a chicken coop predator?"

Mara turned, walking quickly and coming face to face with the witch. "If you're playing me Yag…"

"I'm not…I'll need you to trust me though." She said offering her hand. Mara was highly skeptical of this, even if Yag was nice enough. Still, being as depressed as she was, she offered her hand, as they both held on firmly in a shake. Here she was, a demon, making a deal with a human...or ex-human for her own survival. "Myths about me say I would help heroes in distress…you're in distress, let's see if you're a hero Sinmara."

"Just Mara, if you don't mind…" The demon said, she was uncomfortable being called her full name.

"Drink this…" She said pulling out a a vial of red liquid.

"What is it?…"

"An experiment, just drink it." She said. Mara quickly gulped the bitter tasting potion.

"Bleh…" She nearly vomited from the taste as the hot liquid traveled down her stomach. She gave the empty vial back to Yag.

"I really hope it doesn't kill you." Yag said with a straight smile to which Mara responded.

"What?" And then Mara felt horrible excruciating pain soar through her, she couldn't but scream as she fell to her knees, the pain circulating through her whole body.

"Stop concentrating on the pain, and feel everything else…" Yag said.

"That's…easy…for you to say." She said through her teeth.

"Tezca disconnected you from the elements of the universe; can you feel the earth around you, the wind? Feel the trees, feel the planet, feel the stars!" She asked as she looked down on the demon. Mara could indeed feel…something similar to how her senses felt before she had her powers sapped. The foundations of life of the earth, the living beings, the bacteria…the very composition of matter, it was all coming back to her…but there was still some disorientation. She was soon able to get back up, the pain dying down completely…in the end it had been a good pain.

"I feel…" Mara summoned her demon uniform back, being able to perform that basic spell. But, she still felt her power limited a great deal. If she would catalogue it, she would put herself at License Third Class.

"In order to unlock everything…you must go through complete physical adversity." Yag said as she walked past Mara.

"Like I haven't gone through those lately…How the hell do you know…?"

"I don't...frankly I didn't even know whether the potion would work." Yag said with a small smile as she looked back.

"You are…you are going to pay for this witch." She said half seriously.

"How about you focus on the task at hand." She said as she looked with seriousness to the distance. "Are you ready?" She asked, turning to face her. Mara could feel the ground shaking, something was coming.

"Yeah…" Her spirit slightly invigorated.

"Good…cause here it comes."


	6. Chapter 6

Mara stood defiantly in the clearing, the ground shaking under her and fists clenched. "Yag?" She looked back to see the witch had disappeared suddenly.

"Over here." She waved from at top of the tree.

"You're not helping me?"

"No, you have to do this alone."

Mara looked forward, as the trees were parted by two giant clawed hands. The creature stepped through, about ten feet tall and reptilian in nature. With long snouted maw filled with many sharp trees and a long black body. Mara then noted the markings on it and quickly concluded this was of hellish origin, since its resemblance to some of Hell's native creatures was unmistakable.

"This is…not just a chicken pen stealer." The creature then roared and charged at her. Mara quickly dodged the swipe of its massive claws. She noticed quickly she couldn't fly, which would be a problem in terms of mobility. Mara charged a weak bolt of lightning and fired it at it, however it bounced off it's skin. The creature, annoyed, bought down his fist like a hammer on her, she rolled to the side to avoid it.

"What are you doing?" Yag screamed from the tree. "Punch him in the groin!"

Mara looked toward the creature who walking towards him, he didn't have a "groin" to speak of which made sense for a reptile, but she could punch him in that general area. So she charged her fist with electricity and landed the blow, causing the beast to wince and stumble backwards.

"There you go! It's vulnerable, attack!"

Mara then jumped on top of the beast's head and attempted to land a punch on him, but the beast grabbed her, coming back to his senses. He flung her with its unnatural strength against a tree. Mara could feel pain, heavy heavy pain…normally this kind of thing wouldn't really hurt her back when she had her powers, but even partially restored she was not prepared for this kind of physical pain.

"Ughhh…damn it." She said as she fell towards the ground.

"Get up Mara, it's coming back at you." Mara forced herself up as the Chupacabra charged towards her with a piercing shrill. She rolled out of the way as it stomped where she was. She used this chance, despite the pain in her bones, to run up its leg. But the reptilian creature wrapped its long thin scaly tail around her and slammed her to the ground. Before she could move, his foot slammed down onto her.

* * *

Tezcatlipoca, the night itself, the smoking mirror, the jaguar god…he had many names, but he preferred just Tezca honestly, though he can see the grandeur of some of these titles. As he sat on his throne, he was perplexed at the state of the world, although he was very aware of what was happening while he was sealed, even being able to manifest his powers with limit outside. Still, to see it bought him great grief. Which is why he needed something to take his mind off it.

The emperor entered the room with a small entourage of guards escorting a female demon in chains.

"What did I tell you? I didn't want her bound or mistreated in any way!" He said with firm voice towards them. Ever since his return, he quickly made his "invisible smoke" cover all Mesoamerica again like in the old days, making it difficult for goddesses and demons to enter. The demons in Guadalajara were forbidden to leave and he had a contigent of troops armed with high-tech weapons and armor to enforce it along with the threat of Tlaloc. The humans were not aware of what was happening, which would be fine for the moment.

"Forgive me my lord…we just had to make sure…"

"Release her…if you don't mind." He said, his voice filled with subtle threats. The guards immediately released the binds on the demon's hands, whom had a look of pure quiet rage on her. "Jarnivor is it?"

She opened her eyes, having them closed up until now. "Correct."

"I hear you play music." He said as he got up from his throne, walking towards her. Jarnivor scanned the room, seeing if she could fight her way out. For one thing, the guards all had heaven tech, the spears and a thin barely noticeable ballistic vest made from the strongest materials in the universe under their suits. She could take one or two, but a whole platoon of them was troublesome. But she couldn't possibly stand against him…his very presence was suffocating oppressive. She had been feeling weak since his return, possibly having to do with whatever magic he's working in the air, but here…she felt powerless.

He had walked up to her, he was a feet taller than her and she was visibly fearful of him. His hand came and lightly grabbed her chin, pushing her eyes up to his mask. "I wish to hear you play."

"Play…play what?"

"Music…" He let go, backing up. Jarnivor, reluctantly, summoned a violin in her hands.

"What…what specifically do you want me to play?"

"Something soothing, I would like you to sing as well." He demanded politely as he sat back on his throne.

"I'm not a very good singer..." She said shyly.

"I don't believe that, all demons and goddesses have angelic voices."

"Angelic...sure." She said as she placed the fiddle on the strings.

* * *

"_Daddy!" the young child Mara ran up to a blonde man that had just entered through her estate's main antechamber. Mimir, the great and powerful, picked up his daughter as he ran to him sweeping her in a tight hug. "I missed you daddy!"_

"_You too my little Sinmara." Mimir had been deployed to Earth for a year and had just gone back. _

_Later that night, Mimir had invited some important demons over for dinner. Well, everyone except the Daimakocho who was not in Hell at the moment. Of notable lineage was: Hild, the leader of the Daimakocho's guard, and a very powerful demon, Nal, a strikingly beautiful demon and second in command in hell, Far, the former's husband, Egir, a powerful demon who was famous for his mastery over water. There were more demons seated in Mimir's long table. Mara was seated on his lap, eating from the same plate as he was._

_Mimir was the current head of the Mara clan, one of the direct descendants of Ymir, the founder of the demonkind. The name "Mara" is a name which many members of the clan have taken of the years, including Mimir himself at one point. However as of now, there only two members of the Mara clan: Sinmara and Mimir._

"_And that's why we don't talk about the incident with that Buddha guy…ever." Mimir said, finishing his story._

"_But…"Egir said._

"_Never…" Mimir repeated sipping on a glass of wine. Mara wasn't paying much attention to the conversation and was mostly just either picking at the food or touching her dad's chin. _

_Nal was lost at thought. "What about the Ein…" She began to say._

"_That is also a taboo subject." Mimir interrupted her. Hild looked observed the conversation, but most of it went mostly over her heard, since she was a lot younger than other demons present._

"_So a few subjects of importance." Mimir began to say. "We know our present leader's reign is probably going to end soon. We need to start thinking about the next succession…I myself would like our compatriot over there, Hild, for the role." All heads turned to the silver-haired demon, whom avoided all their eyes._

"_Well…" Nal said. "She certainly has the raw power, but being Daimakocho is more than that. Hild, do you think you're capable?"_

"_Yes." She said flatly._

"_I…see" Nal was taken aback by her quick answer. Most of the demons were murmuring in agreement, since the title was more of a curse really, then a blessing._

_Some hours later, everybody was packing up to leave._

"_Hild, stay a moment afterwards." Mimir said as Hild began to get up, she sat back down. After everyone had left, it was only Hild, Mimir and Mara whom was playing with an action figure._

"_What's up?"_

"_I'm not liking the company you keep." He said, which caused Hild to look at him in surprise, her cheeks instantly flushing._

"_I...I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Oh please Hild, I'm insulted honestly, insulted that you would lie to me. After all, I practically raised you." He said. "I knew about every time you had a crush, you would sing and dance every time you thought no one was looking."_

_Hild looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes._

"_This is…different." She said._

"_No shit it's different! You're sleeping with the enemy." Hild looked back with great fear._

"_Would you keep it quiet?!" She said as she stood up in indignation._

"_No one's here, trust me. Now tell me, if and when you ascend to the throne, do you think this isn't going to kill your legitimacy? People still aren't happy about the doublet system, but it's necessary if we don't want this universe torn apart by the war, so you have a demon over you who's being felt up by a god behind closed doors, how would you react honestly? They'll think hell is being invaded and imprison you...I've been pushing for you all these years…."_

"_Why…why do you want me be this?"_

"_Because…I believe you can build the perfect world for demons." He said, those words instantly installing themselves into Hild's heart._

"_I…I see." She said sitting down again._

"…_ultimately though, who am I to say who you can and can't love?…but the system is a cruel thing, I can't promise you happy ending."_

"_I know" She said with a sad look._

"_Well…never mind that for now. We have work to do."_

* * *

The chupacabra lifted its foot from Mara's body, having crushed it under its heel. It looked at her, seeing her body broken, bleeding and was content. Yag nearby was covering her mouth with her hands, clearly shocked at the brutality. The beast then turned, walking away from her.

"…ugh…wait." Mara said. To which Yag gasped as she began to get up. The creature turned around, and growled as the demon stood there. Mara, whose body was battered, said with great flair "You dare…walk away from the GREAT DEMON MARA?!" And then her eyes shone red as she began to float in the air, with a large red light shooting from her body into the sky. All around her, waves of can only be described as dark energy began to come from everywhere and enveloping her body and Mara's voice, much deeper but still feminine said "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME, I WHO ENGINEERED THE BUSSHIN WAR FOR JAPAN? I WHO HELPED THE GERMAN REUNIFICATION?" Her floating body's texture was now of pure darkness, only her silhouette resembling her human form in any way. Her body was beginning to change, turning into something…else. Yag was now in panic, the demon was shedding her corporal form, this could be problematic.

"Control yourself Mara! You'll tear the fabric of space all around us!" Indeed, time and space itself seemed to be fluctuating as this realm could not handle the true form of a demon, Yag covered her eyes, just in case she would go mad just seeing it. Mara, managing to listen to her words immediately began to focus and a red flash soon enveloped the area.

As Yag opened her eyes, she saw Mara, back to normal and fully healed with the red glow in her eyes dying out. With a large smile, the demon began chanting as a large spell circle appeared several meters above her, in the sky. Various bolts of lightning struck it, as the circle focused the bolts into one giant electrical beam that came towards the chupacabra. It was quickly hit by the attack, screaming loudly. It slumped to the floor in defeat. Mara then walked towards the creature, intent on ending it's life. However Yag teleported in front of her, blocking her path.

"That's enough, you passed." She looked back at the chupacabra. "Vlad, get up, you're fine." She said as the creature slowly got up, obviously shaken up, but seemingly fine. He walked towards Yag as she petted his snout.

"You..."

"I didn't lie about its origins. I did find it in Mexico, but I left out the part of how it's actually an escaped hellish construct and how it's perfectly docile to me." She said as she continued to pet it.

"This was all some kind of plan of yours? To what?"

"Did you look at yourself?" She said. Mara looked at her own palms, and she could feel her full demon powers restored. She looked at her clothes, her corset and tight leather pants. She really did regain her powers, she was no longer at the mercy of mortality.

"I…I feel different." She said as she was suddenly struck to the head by something. "Ow, goddamn it." As she held her head, she saw the object that struck her, a horseshoe. Despite the slight pain, she didn't feel a bruise and didn't feel her powers sapped by the good luck charm.

"This is better than I thought, I think Tezcatlipoca did us a favor." Yag said.

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked, slightly annoyed. "Can people stop throwing stuff at me?"

"Let's leave here first, you caused quite a commotion. With how tense things are, I expect a Valkyrie squad here soon."She snapped her fingers, as her house, now ridding on four wooden legs entered the clearing.

* * *

With glowing hands, Yag scanned Mara's body, who laid on her table in one of her rooms. She could feel the house moving.

"Interesting…interesting." The witch said.

"What?"

"When he disabled your powers, he didn't just do that…he disconnected you from Nidhogg, Hell's central computer. You…you are no longer part of the system…no doublet…you're literally a free demon…if we can even call you that. And I restored your powers, but I can't restore your connection to Nidhogg…but honestly, do you really want it?"

"That's why I no longer have good luck weakness?" She said as she sat up. She still couldn't quite comprehend what had happened.

"Most likely."

"Do me a favor." She said. "Play some heavy metal." She requested as Yag gave her a perplexed look, but quickly understood as she summoned an electric guitar in her hands and began playing rhythmically, with great talent. This should have been enough to force her to dance, as per her demonic curse, where she would dance as long as there was rock around her. But she didn't move a muscle. "You can stop now." She said expressing her dislike for any type of rock music, for obvious reasons. Yag dispersed the guitar as she saw Mara heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Revenge…" She said. Yag grabbed her hand, stopping her from opening the door. "Let me go!"

"No! He will destroy you at this point!" She said.

"I don't care!" She screamed, trying to break free of the witch's unnatural strength. "I don't…care." Her arm un-tensed and she dropped to the floor on her knees Months as of hardship finally came out, as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh dear…" Yag said, still holding on to Mara's hand. She kneeled down next to her, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be alright…it's going to be alright." Mara's sobs slowed, now a slow cry.

"This…this is ridiculous." She said. "I can't be this pathetic."

"It's ok to cry…" Yag said, hugging the demon.

"Why do you…why do you think I can't beat him?" She asked as she got up, wiping her tears. "I can take him now!"

"Maybe…but he has too much advantage and fights too dirty, we need to be able to disable his "smoke" that's covering Mexico. Only then can you stand a chance. " She said as she walked towards one of the animal heads. The portal it controlled was the one to hell, inactive at the moment.

"And how do we do that?"

"We get ourselves a piercing light to disperse the haze, my friend, and I know just where to get that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Mara said as she looked from the top of a large hill into a city. Below, on the slopes, were the letters "Viva El Peru" written on the side of the hill. Her, Yag and the hellish beast known as Vlad stood there vigilantly, with Yag's house nested behind them.

"Cuzco, the ancient but still standing capital of the Incan Empire." She said.

"There is no Incan Empire anymore." Mara corrected.

"True, colonialism does those things. Either way, this is where we get our help. Go into Cuzco and head for this orphanage." She said handing her a piece a paper. "You'll find a woman there called Sonja Ramirez. Tell her I sent you." The witch said turning around.

"Is she like you?" Mara asked.

"More or less. I'll be here in case of anything." She said as she entered her house, with a large hole forming to its side where Vlad entered through.

Mara sighed as she began walking.

* * *

Hands in pocket, Mara strolled through the streets, a mixture of ancient and new cultures. The city was still very third world, sad, considering what it was centuries ago. Reading the paper, she reached her destination, a nice looking little gated building where she could see kids running about and playing. She called out to one of the children and asked them to get an adult. The small child ran inside, she could hear the conversation.

"Mama, there's this _gringa _outside. She said she wanted to see you."

"Is she dressed weird?" A woman's voice asked

"She's most likely on the lookout for heaven agents" Mara thought.

"Nah, she looks kind of like an upscale whore." The kid said.

"That little shit…" Mara thought as she clenched her teeth.

"Alright let her in." She said as the child soon ran outside with a set of keys and opened the gate for her. As she stepped in, she felt the tingling of a magical barrier.

"Huh." She said. There was no sapping of her powers though, it seemed to be just a barrier. Did her disconnection from the system allow her to just go through? The look of surprise on the boy's face was her answer.

"Oh, and kid, I'm not just a whore, I am a succubus queen from hell." Her eyes lit up for a split second and her fangs bare. The boy was paralyzed in place as she walked past all the kids, who looked at her with some apprehension. There was of course no such title in hell.

Entering the kitchen, she found a plainly dressed but unearthly beautiful local woman cutting up potatoes.

"Didn't think a demon would ever reach inside here." The woman said.

"Baba Yaga sent me." Mara said as the woman stopped chopping.

"I see…" The woman looked at her, her yellow crescent markings alarming Mara.

"Geez another one…" She thought. "Ramirez I presume?"

"Mundane name, I am Mama Quilla…Looks like she's finally doing good on an old promise." She said as she walked close to Mara. "I can't believe she found a willing one." She said with a big smile. "Hard to believe how happy I feel." Alarmed and confused, Mara stood back as the woman summoned a spell circle under her and stretched her arm to her side as the air began rippling. A portal was quickly formed.

"Fiber optics…" She said, pointing to the portal.

"What?"

"Just…fiber optics…" Confused further, but not wanting to stay in the same room with this woman, Mara stepped through the portal. As soon as she passed through, it closed behind her, leaving her in a cold dark dungeon.

"Damn it." Mara said, pissed off she was led astray again. "What is that strange energy?" She asked herself as she began to walk through the ruins. It gave the same musky smell of no human interaction, an abandoned place deep inside some mountains…that much she could sense. Walking through the halls, she could feel the energy source getting closer.

She reached a chamber, where a glowing coffin was attached to a wall. Mara stepped back, her first reaction after the incident in Mexico.

"Facing another coffin..." Although this one not was not pulling her towards it...yet. She was led here on purpose, that was quickly evident ow. She was beginning to realize that these seals needed a demon's touch in order to unseal it.

She stood there a long while, staring at the glowing coffin, it gave off a strange warmth…like the sun.

"I see what you're trying to do Yag." She said as she approached the coffin. Stopping right before it she said "If this backfires…" she then pressed her hand on a circle as the lines and curvatures glowed even more. She stepped back as she could hear the mechanisms begin working as the coffin began opening.

There was no trickery this time around as there was a body inside, a beautiful body of a man dressed in gold and Incan clothes. His arms uncrossing, the man stumbled outward as Mara caught him. "Not so fast there." She said as she helped him stood up.

The man groaned, finally speaking "Where am I…what happened?" He asked as he stood up.

"I don't exactly know myself. Do you have any recollection?" She said.

Taking off his golden headdress, he let his black hair sway and she could see his yellow sun-like markings. "I was attacked by…" He said as he finally got a good look at her. "…demons."

"Uh oh…" She said as she could see the rage building up. She was pushed back by a great concussive force, but she controlled her landing to the wall as she planted her feet on them. She saw him launch himself onto the roof and into the upper levels. "Damn it! Wait! I was here to free you!" She said as she followed him through the hole he made.

She quickly reached the surface, large ruins on top of a mountain site, another legacy of the Incan empire.

"Machu Pichu…" Mara said.

"What is this place? This isn't my Cuzco." The man said as he walked on top an old wall.

"Would you hold on a moment? I was sent by…"

"Silence! Wretched being…" He said as jumped down a few feet from her. "The last thing someone of your kind told me was "you are upsetting the balance", was I in the way of some grand cosmic plan?" He asked, stopping as his markings began to glow. "Where is my wife? Where are my children?"

"I hate to say this, but you've been trapped for a long time, I can't say how much exactly since you likely don't know the Gregorian date…" She said, tensing and ready. His face at that point remained expressionless.

"I see…then there is nothing for me anymore…that's ok. Starting with you I shall wage a war alone on demon kind, I will then breach into hell itself and take down as many demons as I can…yes, that shall be a good day to die." He then let loose an electrical pulse from his body that covered the area before Mara could move, however even with covering herself with barriers, it went through. The pulse however appeared to have done nothing to her. "Before you die, I shall tell you my name. I am Inti, the sun of Cuzco." He said as he charged forward.

Mara tried summoning a spell, but was horrified to see that she couldn't. "What…" She was punched by Inti, sending her flying. Once again, she regained her composure and landed skillfully. "What is going on…?" She couldn't summon spells, but she still felt like she had her powers. Obviously her strength and stamina was there and she still felt her demonhood, but... "No, this feels more like a…short circuit." Mara dodged another punch. Inti was fast and strong, able to move swiftly and break the ground where he punched. It was impressive, but Thrymir was ten times as strong. But still, without her spells she was in trouble. "It makes perfect sense now. He's using electromagnetic pulses to shut me down. He is like the sun…" She said. As Mara dodged him again, she began to feel something, with a flick of her finger she summoned fire in her hands. "Huh…the effects aren't permanent."

"You're powers should be returning by now…" He said as he unleashed another pulse from his body. Before Mara could teleport, she was hit, disabling her powers again. "…and it's gone. I could do this all day till I crush you under my feet." He said with a dark smile.

"Does the name Mama Quilla mean anything to you?" She asked. The look of rage that hit his face was a fearsome sight, even for Mara.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK THAT NAME!" He said as he charged faster than she could anticipate, the blow he landed was so intense she was sure something inside her broke, which was unusual, because that's not supposed to happen. She was blown back quite a distance before she landed against a rune wall.

While she was hurt, nothing broke like she thought, that was just the shock of underestimating his strength.

"Damn it..." She could feel her powers slowly returning again and if she didn't act soon, he would disable them. "How can I counter that? How can I counter an EMP attack?" She thought to herself as she stood up, clutching her bleeding shoulder. "Think Mara…think." She said as he began to charge his EMP attack once more. "What is impervious too EMP?"

_Fiber optics… _

"That's it!" She said as she began to chant a spell as he unleashed his pulse at her. Letting the pulse hit her this time, she smiled back at him.

"Why the smirk? You can't even access your powers."

"Wrong!" She said as she summoned a massive spell circle on top of her, unleashing massive lightning bolts at him. In his surprise, he was not able to dodge and they all struck him painfully. She heard his screams echo through Machu Pichu and all over the mountains.

As he kneeled, clothes damaged and bruised form the bolts he asked "...How?"

"I changed my body's texture to match that of fiber optics, a primitive mortal like you wouldn't understand them, but they are immune to electromagnetic interference. I admit though, you can cause a lot of damage for anyone unprepared. Now you want to stop fighting me?" She asked as she offered her hand in help.

"Why are you helping me?" He said as he took her hand.

"I was sent by Mama Quilla, to free you I guess."

"What! She lives?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Yes…she does." Mara said, uncomfortable. "Who is she to you?"

"His wife." A female voice said from behind him. They turned to see the woman in question looking at them. "Inti, my shining sun…" She said as tears began to roll down her eyes. The couple embraced happily, but one question remained on Mara's mind.

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

* * *

Back in Yag's place, the story of Inti and Mama Quilla were told. They were the young chieftains of a small tribe and at separate times they developed their powers. They founded the city of Cuzco and made it into a flourishing city. At some point though Inti was ambushed by demons and sealed. Mama Quilla, in grief, abandoned her city. Her people assumed they descended to the sun and moon respectively, they never knew the truth.

Their son however became the first Sapa Inca, or Emperor, of the Incan Empire and their dynasty ruled till the empire's conquest by the Europeans.

"I see…I wish I could've been there. I could have protected our people." Inti said as they all sat on Yag's table, with the witch in question serving them drinks.

"It's too late for regrets…" Yag said as she bought the tea over. Apparently at some point in the past Mama Quilla helped Yag develop a better way to conceal themselves and the witch promised her she would find a way to free her husband. "We can only take action now. The Aztec god is plotting something heavy and we your powers specifically Inti."

"For what?"

"There's this invisible shroud that has covered a portion of the planet, we need you to use your powers and disable it. That's the only way we can reach the Aztec god."

"What's an Aztec?" Inti asked.

"That's not important, will you help us or not?" Yag asked.

"I will."

"Once we disable it, we will clear the way for Mara, she must be the one to fight him." She said as she sat down.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all team up against him?"

"Maybe, but Mara has a personal vendetta against him, this is her fight."

"A rouge demon fighting against northern gods…this is what I wake up too?" Inti said.

"Rouge…" Mara thought. She hadn't thought about her friends, Hild or even hell for that matter. "…I wonder how my cohorts are?" She thought. "All the better reason to do this." She said as she stood up.

"I'm ready…" Mara said. "That jaguar mask wearing motherfucker is going to regret the day he fucked with me. No one messes with the great demon Mara." Unless of course your names are Belldandy or Urd.

As Yag's house moved ever north, Mara's thoughts began to go through all that she recently went through. All these beings…were human at one point or another. "They are not anomalies in nature, they are not rouge programs…" Mara's conclusion was frightening "…they are the evolution of the human race."

She finally realized why both realms were afraid...


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we now?" Mara asked as she jumped out Yag's house, observing the tropical forest around her. They seemed to be in a secluded area. Their two new Incan allies waited for the house to set down as they exited along with Yag.

"El Salvador, we're a mile away from Guatemala, which is under Tezca's dominion." The witch said as she observed the distance.

"Do the humans know?" Inti asked. He had recently adopted for a change of clothes, now wearing a contemporary black tea shirt and jeans, but no shoes.

"Of course not, they'd be going mad from the revelation. His smoke, debilitating to Mara and ourselves is invisible to their eyes. But if you look closely…" She said as she narrowed her eyes, her pupils going through multiple colors. Mara and the others followed suit until they all saw black smog coming in from the distance.

"What in hell…"

"If we don't stop him he will cover the world in this. We simply cannot allow anyone with that much sole power of the Earth."

"How do you propose we do this?" Inti, the Incan sun god asked

"That's where you come in. Could you modulate your powers to just disable that smoke?"

Inti was pensive for a moment before replying "Yes, but I can't possibly dissipate all that territory."

Yag smiled, looking at all three them "What if you did it from space? With a machine?"

"Huh?"

"The demons had installed an invisible satellite some centuries ago, I suppose it was a way to get an edge over heaven. Right now, there seems to be an issue with Hell these past few months. The portals aren't opening and the few demons on Earth are stranded." She said noticing Mara's worried frown. "Don't worry, that's our next priority." She said as she put her arm on the demon's shoulders.

"Yeah…" Mara wondered how her fellow demons fared, the thought of hell being closed off was worrisome.

"Inti, I will teleport you there since they're in position to protest it's use. Once you reach it, channel your energy and fire your pulse at its origin in Mexico." She said as she stepped loudly on the earth, a spell circle appearing under her.

"What's Mexico?"

"Just…blow it towards the source, trust me, you'll know. Mama Quilla…" She said, looking to the Peruvian woman who had been in a quiet happy state thanks to being reunited with her husband. "Once this gets into motion, follow Mara. With certainty that Tlaloc fella will come after you both, your job is to distract him and beat him. Are you up to it?"

"Of course, I can handle him." Mara looked at the woman, still looking like a simple, though beautiful, peasant. She was curious to see what her powers were.

"Would Tlaloc not be affected by the smoke?" Mara said, turning her attention back to the witch.

"Tezca has most likely taken the necessary steps to make him immune. Be weary of him…" she said as she finally opened the portal next to her. "Inti, are you ready?"

The Incan sun god looked at this wife, he smiled warmly at him. "Go my love, I'll be waiting." She said. Inti, with a smile, then went through the portal. He entered a small area, with black sleek machinery all around him, confusing him with the red buttons. There was someone seated in the one chair in the place, with one small terminal and a control panel stationed there. The person looked out a window, where a large section of the planet was visible. He turned his chair around, surprised to see a large man like Inti there.

The Incan quickly punched the second class demon in the face, knocking him out and pulling him off the chair.

"Inti, do you read me?" Yag's voice came in through the console from a speaker.

"Yes." He said as he sat down.

"Good, it works, how is it?"

"I appear to be above the planet, by the way there was a demon here."

"Was?" She asked.

"He's taking a nap for now." He said with a small smile. "I…have no idea what to do." Inti said, not being able to discern any of this technology.

"Just place your hands on the console." She said, to which he complied.

"Ok, I did that."

"Now, find the source of the smoke, can you even see it?" She asked.

"Yes, it's very visible from here." He could see the blackness covering parts of Central America, and creeping in into North America. In his time, that region was home to tribes of people who built large apartments in the mesas. He wondered how they fared now.

"Focus your pulse through the machinery, focus on the source of it and fire with your mind." He looked and found the most condensed area and then began let the energy from his body flow through the satellite as the whole structure began to move. As it targeted the area, he let it all out in a rush. The satellite fired a beam of continuous energy into Earth.

* * *

Jarnivor awoke with a small groan. First thing she noticed was that she was naked, and on a bed that wasn't hers. As she covered herself with the luxurious sheets, she looked nearby where a man looked himself in the mirror, his face obscured from her. She caught a glimpse of his mane of black hair before he put his hood and then placed the mask from dresser on his face.

Now she remembered…she slept with him, consensual, and strangely with little regret as it was good sex. In her sex filled daze from last night, she barely remembered his face. Tezcatlipoca turned around, walking up to her and sitting near her on the bed.

"In our culture, we had a folk tale of a woman monster called Xtabay, the Europeans had something similar, a Succubus." He said as his hand touched her hair. "I've never slept with a demon, it's truly unlike anything I've ever experienced. I suppose this confirms the legends of how you ensnare men to do your bidding."

"A form is most useful when it's pleasing to the eye, is it not?" She said with a small indignant frown. "Do you really think this female human looking body is my real form? Do you think we would…?" However he placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhhh…This speech is useless, even demons love these bodies. When was the last time you used your "true form"?" He asked, her angry silence being her answer. "Hypocritical." He said as he got up and began walking away. "You're free to go back to Guadalajara…you're also free to stay here and enjoy yourself." He said as he began walking again, before a large tremor caused to him nearly trip as he balanced himself on the wall. Jarnivor fell from the bed, sheets wrapped around her, but the tremor stopped instantly. "What is this?" He said, feeling something dreadfully strange in the air.

* * *

Inti observed as the pulse hit the earth and spread, dissipating the black smoke quickly. "It worked…"

"What happened?" Yag asked.

"It worked." He repeated.

Yag, Mara and Quilla looked at the distance when suddenly the pulse wave came and hit them. It was benign though, not affecting them. "Look." She said, pointing to where the black smoke was.

"He came through." Mara said, excitement and hope filling her.

"Are you both ready?" She asked as she clapped her hands activating her house's legs as it stood up.

"Yes, but what are you gonna do?" Mara asked as Yag jumped into her house.

"Keeping watch, making sure things go right." She said. "Good luck to both of you."

Mara and Quilla nodded before looking at each other.

"Do you have my back?"

"You freed my husband, I am in your debt." She said with her beautiful smile which caused even Mara to blush.

"Eh, don't worry, just make sure I don't get killed." She said as she tensed her calves. "Let's go." The demon said as they both launched into the air took flight, going at supersonic speeds into Guatemalan territory. Yag looked as they disappeared into the horizon, hoping Mara could face the night god.

* * *

"Why did we stop here?" Mama Quilla asked as she followed Mara quietly through the tropical woodland.

"Look." The demon said, pointing to a pack of armed human males, holding heaven-like pole axes and armed in full military gear and jaguar masks. They were all jumpy and nervous, pointing their pole axes all directions.

"Interesting." The Incan woman said. "He must have troops stationed throughout the region. I knew about this group, but I didn't think they were this spread out. I never noticed the heaven tech either…"

"Heaven doesn't know about the heaven tech." Mara said, putting her back against a tree.

"Allow me then." Mama Quilla said as she stepped forward and revealed herself to the troops. The troops turned their attention to her, pole axes drawn.

"Mam, this is a restricted area." One of them said. "Please go around."

"That's funny, they think she's human." Mara thought.

"I seem to have gotten…lost. Can you show me how to reach the road again?" She said in a most innocent manner, flushing her eyebrows.

"Where were you heading too?" The leader said as they all lowered their weapon. As soon as they did, Quilla's markings flared as all the troops were thrown to the ground.

"What…is…this?"

"Gravity." She said as she used telekinesis to lift their axes in the air and crush them into non-usable state.

"Space time magic? She can use that?" She thought, but pushed aside the implications as she walked up to the scene.

"They're out cold for now, you can give them advanced technology, but mundane is still mundane." She said as she looked at the knocked out group.

"Do you hate humans?" Mara asked.

"No, not at all, I just wish that they could mature a bit as a species. And why would I hate what I am still deep down?" She said. "Humanity is just a pupal stage."

"And you and Yag are the end of that life cycle?" Mara asked

"Yes, does that scare you?"

"It does." Mara said, looking to the distance solemnly. "Let's go."

* * *

Tezcatlipoca rushed to the center chamber, where the emperor and some other guards awaited him.

"My lord, what has happened?" The human king asked as their god rushed by the side.

"Something has disrupted my smoke, and I can't draw any more of it out. Prepare for an attack." He said as he sat on his throne.

"Do you think it's…them?"

"That's what I thought, but according to Tlaloc, it's the demon Mara that's behind this." He said, his emotions hidden behind his mask.

"Didn't you take care of her?"

"Yes, she has help it seems." He said as slouched back on his throne. Jarnivor observed from the hall, peaking her head and listening in.

"Mara…"

* * *

"I have bad feeling about this…" Mara said as she and Quilla were approaching a large lake. As they both flew, Mara motioned for them to seek altitude, but it was too late. A tidal wave formed much faster than nature should have been able to form, especially in a lake.

With a wave of her hand Mama Quilla caused the wave to collapse prematurely as they both slowly settled on top of the water.

It began to rain at that point.

Walking towards them on the surface of the water was Tlaloc, masked and with several pieces of ice floating around him.

"Go, I'll take care of him." Quilla said. Mara gave an approving look before nodding and then teleported a small distance before picking up flight again.

"I can feel the weight of my own body, what is this? Double the gravimetric? Cute…" Tlaloc said as he walked forward. "You'll have to do better than that." And even against the strength of Mama Quilla's gravity, he managed to summon several columns of water around him.

* * *

"Go go go!" The pyramid uprooted from the ground, beginning to gently float into the air, much like it did several centuries ago. Several armed troops poured it from its openings and taking positions along its steps. Night had fallen, and ominous clouds were above with the threat of lightning ever present. "Get in position!" Montezuma barked as he himself was armed to the teeth with heaven tech, wielding a Valkyrie poleaxe. The Pyramid continued to ascend as the Aztec troops were stationed all around it. Montezuma looked to the skies as the thunder began to roar and the lightning flash. The light was sudden, so he had covered his eyes from the light.

"Damn demons." He said as he uncovered his eyes from the flash.

"Redundant wording." Mara said as she punched him and knocked him out cold. "That's for the horseshoe, bitch!"

Several men and women then began to charge at her with their weapons. Mara dodged them casually as she disabled each combatant, using only her superhuman strength.

"You all suck using those axes, you might as will be fighting with sticks." She shouted at the remaining troops still around her, trying to keep their balance as the pyramid began slowly spin. One troop, seemingly frustrated his choice of weapon, took out a 9 mm pistol and shot Mara in the stomach. She didn't budge from the blow, but took her hand to her mouth and coughed in it. She showed them all the bullet between her fingers. "Useless." She said as she crushed the bullet in her palm. Then, In one swift movement, she knocked everyone out.

Pondering these troops she began to think out loud "Pupal stage or not…" She began to say "…they might as will be actual insects…no, maybe looking down on humanity is what this mess is all about." Mara walked around on the steps of the floating pyramid, looking towards the expanses below. "…no time to ponder what measure is human…Tezcatlipoca!" She screamed. "Come out and face me! Get out of here and fight me face to face! Get out of my damn head! Get out of dreams! Stop haunting my every step and face me! Or are you not man enough?!" She screamed, trying to contain herself from getting too emotional. With no response, she then tried to think of another way in the pyramid before she was smacked by a large shadow tentacle and thrown off the floating structure. She gained her composure again as she touched down on the ground. As she looked up, she was horrified to see that the pyramid was leaking shadowy substance slowly falling to the ground.

"How nightmarish…"

As the black mass completed its descent it quickly began to form into the familiar humanoid figure of Tezcatlipoca.

"You…talk too much." He said.

"It's time to end this."

"You're a damn fool, demon. You have no idea what you've done." He said with a slightly angered tone.

"My name is Mara, it's a name you'll remember well after I tear your spine off."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ceroxon, merci, the story will get to them later, for now their current states will be left ambiguous. **

**Xeorx, actually Hell isn't being blocked by Tez, but by something else. Thank you both for your reviews. **

* * *

Tezcatlipoca's form sunk into the ground, becoming a formless mass of shadow. Shifting, the unmistakable head of a jaguar formed, roaring fiercely as his gelatinous body moved. He then charged, going at inhuman speeds towards Mara.

She immediately tried dodging, but her leg was grabbed by a tentacle and slammed into the ground. Despite the pain, Mara was able to grab the shadowy tentacle and electrocute it. The attack spread throughout the night god's body, his grunts telling her it was hurting him. In his weakened state she tore the shadow limb apart and freed herself. But the shadowy creature roared, taking a more horrific form as more tentacles sprouted from his body as the jaguar head's eyes glowed a deep red hue.

"I have a question." Mara stated as she kept her distance from him. The creature roared in response, but didn't attack her. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Tezcatlipoca continued to stare at her for a moment, before answering in deep growling voice. "I wanted to bring a demon like you down to the absolute depths of the human social ladder. I wanted to show you what mortality was like, the mortality that your people looked down upon. Either two things could have happened to you. You could have lived a long fruitful life, fall in love, bear some kids, grow old and pass on peacefully or you could have died like the bitter woman you are, alone and afraid as you fell to the whims of mortality. Either one would have worked out well." He growled after he finished, his form shifting slightly. "But you just couldn't stay put could you? I will kill you if I have too Mara. I'm giving you one chance to turn back."

"After all you've done to me? I don't think so."

"Suit yourself." He said as he charged at her again.

Mara chanted a spell, as four columns of fire erupted around her. Tezca began to move around the columns as Mara redirected them to try and hit him. However the night god managed to get to her, as he hit her with blunt force with his head. Mara was thrown back from the impact, skidding through the sand. They were in one of Mexico's dryer areas, despite the sound it wasn't but a couple of miles away where heavy vegetation was and she could see the Sierra Madre range.

She quickly recovered and summoned more fire columns, this time moving them faster around to prevent him from coming to her. Unfortunately she underestimated his power more when he simply sunk in the ground.

"NO!" She said as she was surrounded by a shadowy mass from underneath, engulfing her in.

* * *

Mama Quilla held Tlaloc by his shirt. His mask had broken away and his body was bloodied for them beating she had given her.

"You have no idea what you're doing woman…they will come for us."

"Who are they?" She asked dropping him on one of the ice blocks he had formed during their battle.

"Like us, they have…taken the name heaven has labeled us with." He said as he struggled to stand up.

"What name? I didn't even know we had a label."

"We do…and they have taken the name proudly…the Einherjar."

* * *

Mara found herself back at the darkened city of Technoticlan, suffering from eternal nightfall, this time however she walked along casually through the empty streets, having little to worry about now. She stood at the base of the grand temple, where she was tied too the last time she was there. She began climbing the steps and this time she would not be afraid.

"Broken tribes, broken people…" As she climbed she heard Tezcatlipoca muttering. She reached the top, where he faced the opposite end of the altar, his back to her and the city view around him. "…you demons and gods played the political game, using us as pawns to try and outwit each other. Have you ever seen the carcasses of battle? Led there by powers beyond our comprehension? At that point I had enough. So I led as many people here as I could and on this lake is where I built this city…" he said as he turned around. "…This! Is where I founded the Aztec Empire! The vanguard against further incursions! This is where the new world: Of humans, by humans and for humans would begin!" He said as he lifted his arms.

"You're deluded. I've read about your Aztec Empire, human sacrifices? Wars? How was this any better?"

"The sacrifices…were so ingrained in Nahuatl culture that I couldn't change it. They were leftovers of the old Mayans and those who came even before them…if it wasn't for my sealing, I could have curbed and stopped it. But when you create a façade and planned to keep it, there could be little room to negotiate." He said with a somber voice as he rested his arms.

"You're just a monster."

"That's funny, coming from a woman who's done unspeakable things too."

"I am a demon, that's expected, you however pretend to have the moral high ground and preach to me, that's truly disgusting. And I've never killed anyone, at least not directly." She said, remembering the two wars she engineered.

"Directly, there's the magic word. You hide behind people and make them do your bidding…" Mara stayed silent, for the moment, not being able to answer. "This is my world, in here, I can't kill you. But I can torment you till you wish you were dead."

"I need to have fear for that don't I? Torment is self inflicted." She said as she walked closer to the man, as he himself tensed at her approach. "If you really did violate my mind like you said. You'll know I have two very big fears. The first is not living up to my dead father's expectations. And the second is not being the best demon I could be. Want to know something you prick?" She said as she poked his stomach with her finger.

"I am hell's top agent, I am the great demon Mara, and I have increased the power of Niffelheim, by myself, twenty percent during my life. I may not get much recognition…but I don't care, because my daddy would have been damn proud of me. I have no fear except the ones I imposed of myself. I wish I could've figured this out sooner…" She said as she smiled.

Everything around them began to shift, as the apparent force of her convictions caused the scenery to break like glass, returning them to the real world.

"Very good…" He said. "However, I still can't let you have your way."

At that Mara began laughing, rather boisterously. "You just don't get it do you?"

"What don't I get?"

"You can never beat me now. Yes, you managed to trick an emotionally unstable demon and subdue her with trickery. But now, you can't even begin to see the hole you've dug yourself in." She smiled evilly as she began to irradiate power.

"What are you doing?" Tezca said as he stepped back.

"Have you ever witnessed the true form of a demon…?" She said as her silhouette turned completely black. "We are beings of inconceivable power, beyond your comprehension." Her form began to shift, growing and changing as tendrils of darkness shot from her body. "These humanoid bodies are a sham…"

"Stop!" He said, worried about the effects this would have in the area. He could already feel space fluctuating around them, the molecules of the ground slowly ripping apart as they began to slowly disperse in the air, like if the whole scene was being deconstructed.

"…let's see how well you fair..." And her voice, while still feminine, had a terrible sounding echo to it. As her body continued expanding, her humanoid form was completely lost. Her skin slowly became crystalline as she formed two extra limbs. Her face lost its soft features and the crystalline skin set in, with glowing red holes replaced her eyes. Her face now resembled a crystal statue, her demon marks still present and the scar on her face having turned into cracks. In her abdomen, as she shed her clothes, small insectoid legs formed under it, wriggling as they awakened. As her limbs began taking its clawed crystalline shape, a long but thick tail began to emerge, growing until the whole length of her body was massive. Finally, massive dark yet glowing fairy like wings formed and they immediately began flap at high speeds, pushing the sand around away.

Her transformation complete, Tezca stood in awe of the large creature, being about three stories high. He wasn't actually sure if this was a demon's true form, perhaps this was his mind's way of trying to rationalize it. In other words, this could just be what his mind wanted him to see. Either way, the site of it didn't drive him mad. In fact, to him, it was terrifyingly beautiful. Even though the whole area around them was shifting unusually, the pyramid was able to keep it under control and wouldn't allow the area to suffer the stress of handling a demon's true form.

"Can you even comprehend?" She said.

"I can comprehend just fine." He answered, slowly walking up to her. "There's one thing you don't get about us now. We're not just humans with extra kick…" Mara slowly turned her body completely towards him as she stood up, standing at around eight meters. "We have transcended this existence as well."

"How so?" She said, her voice reverberating all around them, the echoes causing animals far off to go wild.

"Let me show you." And he began to mimic her process, transforming as he turned into a shadowy mass. But unlike before, she could feel the raw power coming from him. He quickly grew several meters high as the darkness began to shed around him. He also began emit his black smoke again, unfortunately for him Mara's form was now immune to its effects. What was revealed under the darkness was a giant mirror, beautifully built but with a small crack on its lower right side. "I am like you, this is what your people feared." His voice said as a trail of the black smoke slowly turned into the head of a jaguar and coiled around the mirror "Now the playing fields are leveled."

* * *

At full power again, Jarnivor was able to shift trough the pyramid and go where she pleased. She wanted to see what was powering the pyramid. Reaching a door where she couldn't phase through, she quickly dispatched the two guards there and then broke it down. The giant structure she saw surprised her, and sacred her.

"Sweet lord Ymir…"

* * *

Mara went down on all her limbs again, and began to crawl slowly. "Shut up and die." She said as she moved so fast that she created a sonic boom, creating a horrible sound. Tezcatlipoca, while seemingly not having any movement but floating, teleported away and avoided her charge. "Stop moving!" She said. In her demon form, she didn't need to chant to do spells. She simply needed to think. Opening her crystalline mouth, she fired a continuous beam of red energy towards him. Tezcatlipoca stayed still and took the hit directly into his reflective surface, but absorbed it. After she finished, he began to spin rapidly, before stopping with a sudden motion and firing the beam back at her. "Of course…of course he can redirect my attacks." She said sardonically.

Mara quickly took flight and avoided the beam as the attack hit a piece of the Sierra Madre.

"Damn it…" Tezca said, angry at the destruction.

"Concentrate on me fool!" Mara dropped back down, attempting to land on him, but Tezca once again teleported a few meters away. As Mara landed with a thump Tezca spoke again.

"I'm not really impressed. Even like this you're still second rate"

Mara narrowed her eyes, but didn't take the bait "Nice try, I'm way over that." She summoned a large spell circle above her, in the clouds. "It's time we end this…"

"You're going to destroy everything!"

"If it means stopping you, then I'll kill myself a thousand times over." Several bolts of lightning began to strike the ground, coming from the spell circle. Finally a giant bolt fired from the circle and tailed directly in front of Mara's mouth where it formed into a giant sphere. Mara floated, holding the spheres between all her limbs.

"You're a damn fool."

Mara said nothing as she fired the attack, bolts coming from the sphere and hitting Tezca's mirror form. Tezla began to absorb some of the attack, beginning to spin again, directing it back at her. An explosion of bright light filled the area.

* * *

Jarnivor walked up to the massive yellow structure that inhabited the center chamber of the pyramid.

"This…this is what's powering this whole building." She said as she looked carefully at the holographic screens, monitors and displays all around her. "This looks like Nidhogg."And indeed, it was like Hell's computer, the counterpart to heaven's Ygrassadil. Somehow, Tezcatlipoca had built a celestial computer, and she couldn't even think of the implications of such a thing.

She walked up to what appeared to be the central monitor and sat down in a lone chair. She had done rotations as a Nidhogg maintainer before going into active duty on earth, but she had little idea on how to interact with it.

"Um hello?" She said, and there was no response. "What am I thinking? This thing might not be alive anyways." As she was about to get up she heard a sound coming all around her. It was the sounds of pulses and terrible digital screeches. Strangely, she understood it. "Well sorry, I didn't know there was anybody there." The system spoke to her again with the same terrible yet beautiful sounds. "So your name is Lif huh? What's uh…going on here?" Lif spoke again as Jarnivor took in all the information it gave her, helping her by illustrating it on the screens.

"I…uh…That's…that's a problem."

* * *

As the smoke and debris cleared, there was nothing left, nothing except Mara and Tezca. Their bodies laid on the ground, back to their humanoid forms. But the battle was far from done, with the little strength they had left, they both got up. Mara's corset was tattered, and her leather pants had holes in them, with the bruises and burns showing. Tezca's mask had been destroyed, and his face was finally revealed to her. He, unsurprisingly, had a handsome face, with dark skin and his features the epitome of Nauthl masculinity. His hood down, his beautiful mane of black hair flowed in the wind. His markings were of characters she couldn't understand.

"You know…I actually think that scar makes you like quite endearing." He said with long chuckle.

"Shut up." Mara charged and punched him in the face as he rolled back from the force. With a smile he punched her right back. And they continued that back and forth, just punching and kicking each other, as their powers had been exhausted at that point.

She didn't realize when it happened, but Tezca fell first, face to the ground. She followed suit not a second later, her body hitting the floor hard, but was still very conscious. "You know this means I win right?" She said breathing heavily, not wishing to move at the moment.

"I concede demon…" He said, not bothering to move either. "…you have no idea what you've done though." Mara didn't respond, but began to push herself up. "I was the only one keeping them back."

"Keeping who back?"

"It doesn't matter, someone will be here soon…" He began to get up himself.

"Can we fight them?"

"If you hadn't done this, maybe, but look what you did."

"You forced my hand, you can't do the things that you did to me and expect me to let it slide like that." She said, slowly straightening her bruised self.

"This isn't a world for demons or gods, Mara." He said. "That's what I was trying to create, but these people will take that to the extreme!" The demon stood quiet, contemplating what he was saying.

"I have no regrets though."

"I'd imagine you didn't." He replied.

"Mara!" The voice of Mama Quilla echoed as she dropped in, holding the rain god above her shoulder. She dropped the man before them, as he struggled to get up himself.

"My Lord…" He said. "Forgive me…"

"Tlaloc, you brilliant fool…" Tezca said as he helped his fellow up.

"Mara, we need to leave here now!" Mama Quilla said, looking almost traumatized.

"It's too late…" Tezca said holding on to Tlaloc. "Without my smoke, they're here…" Mara sensed something coming, but it was only one.

"I only feel one." She said as she tensed up.

"It's more than enough…" Tezca stated as a flying figure stopped in midair a few feet away from them. The first thing noteworthy was how similarly he was dressed to Tezcatlipoca, with one noticeable difference. His mask was that of a feathered reptilian creature. "Quezatcoatl…"

"Who?" Mara asked. "Wait, was he in one of those empty coffins next to you?"

"Yes."

"That's been bothering me for a while…" She said, keeping her eye on the newcomer. "Why were you left behind when they were clearly freed first?"

"Because he is an idealistic fool." The man said, floating down until he touched the ground. "And I'm here to knock some sense into him."

* * *

**A/N: With the title reveal, here's a fun fact. Einherjar, in the Norse myths, are the spirits of brave warriors who are taken by valkyries to Norse Heaven to feast, wine, brawl and have glorious amounts of sex until the final battle, in which they ride off to fight the enemies of the gods. In this story, if it hasn't been obvious, the Einherjar are the yellow marked beings who are simply the final evolution of human life, many of them being of non-norse pantheons around the world. However there will be some allusions to the original myth.**


End file.
